The Love of a Dragon
by Lady Ataralasse
Summary: Jack/OC & Will/OC The Black Pearl is a refuge to many seeking freedom and escape. Including Dragon who dreams of freedom above all else. Her struggle to keep her freedom will force her to battle her past, her heart and a world that isn't ready for her
1. Enter the Dragon

Disclaimer: I own nothing regarding the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise much to my dismay.

Feedback Warning: I will accept only friendly questions, appreciative comments, and constructive suggestions. Anything else can be directed to the gullet of the Kraken and may Davy Jones have mercy on your black soul. To those of you who are "marysue haters" while this is not intended to be anything of that sort; I say to you: get over it. If you wanted original writing let's face it you wouldn't be bothering with fanfiction. When you've decided to write fanfiction, you've already decided to leave originality at the door. Actual original writing is just called fiction.

To those of you who appreciate venturing into the gratuitous, escapist world of fanfiction, welcome and enjoy! I write best with encouragement. And will update only after reviews.

Author's Note: For those of you who have read this before, I've been fleshing out and editing. I hope you enjoy the expanded Love of a Dragon. I will be expanding chapter by chapter.

For new readers, I know I'm vague about Dragon's beginnings at first. It's intentional. I'll get there. BTW this is not historically accurate. If it helps history sticklers: pretend it's in a parallel universe, it might as well be for all the reality it contains anyway. I mean there are pirates, there is an ocean, there are Spartans, and ships and all, but really that's about where it ends.

Summary: [Jack/OC & Will/OC] The Black Pearl is a refuge to many seeking freedom and escape. Including Dragon who dreams of freedom above all else. Her struggle to keep her freedom will force her to battle her past, her heart, and a world that never seems to have a soft place to fall.

The Love of a Dragon

Chapter 1: Enter the Dragon

Dragon had never cared much for any part of her life in Sparta. As long as she could remember, the only thing she wanted was the one thing she couldn't get: freedom. In fact, the only things that ever cared about were those that brought her closer to freedom. As a child, Dragon liked to sneak out to play with the children in the village instead of being stuck in the palace with lessons and political functions. She loathed being generally fussed over by people who didn't know a thing about her beyond her station and weren't interested to learn either. Now, she snuck out just to roam the streets alone and gaze longingly at the horizon. None of it was enough. Dragon was staring through an invisible barrier to a world she wanted, but couldn't be a part of. She'd just run away, but she knew she'd need to put more distance between herself and Sparta than a few villages. They'd just hunt her down and bring her back. Anyone who learned who she was or recognized her would turn her back to the palace guards hoping for a reward anyway. She'd need real distance and that she couldn't get on her own. Dragon needed allies and that was something it was nearly impossible for someone like her to get.

But perhaps, tonight was the night. A quick pattern of flashing light in an alleyway off to the left of her field of vision signaled her that her old friends had returned. Glancing covertly around to make sure they were alone, Dragon threw a rope ladder down off the edge of the building and climbed down to her friend as quickly as she could. Once at her feet stood on the stone street, she made a sound like an owl in the night. When the return cry reached her ears, Dragon moved toward the alleyway. As she neared the entrance, a lovely and exotic woman with smoky chocolate skin stepped out of the shadows.

Dragon's face broke into a grin and they hugged hard and quick. "By all of Olympus, it's good to see you again old friend. Anna Maria, I got your message, is your ship here with you?"

"Aye, the Pearl is here Dragon, but don' let the Captain hear you referring to the ship as mine, or he'll shanghai us both." Anna Maria chuckled. "I told him you had a way to help us borrow some supplies from your Uncle and maybe some spoils of war?"

"I am happy to assist you all with borrowing from my Uncle's stores and the treasury, but in exchange I want a place on the ship."

"What skills do you offer?"

"Cook, healer, and I'm skilled at sea and in a fight and I'm good at fixing things."

"We could use a healer and someone who can cook for that matter. I'll talk to the Captain, but I'd say your chances are good."

"How will you let me know?"

"I'll send a message by carrier pigeon again."

"If the Captain agrees, tell him to wait three days until the Feast of Warriors and tell him to keep on his ship well away from the harbor from the next two nights while the Spartans warriors in training complete their rites of passage."

"What sort of rite of passage?"

"They sneak out of the barracks and kill a slave or foreigner and return without being detected. They're highly skilled and wouldn't balk at the idea of swimming a little towards their prey, it would only add to the sport."

Anna Maria shuddered. "Understood."

"Also, I will determine what can and what cannot be taken and my word will be final or I'll raise the alarm."

Anna Maria widened her eyes. "Do you think it wise to threaten pirates?"

"To hell with wise! My ancestor's treasures are in some of those treasure rooms and I will not have anyone making off with it." Dragon growled. "Captain Sparrow can take it or leave it."

Anna Maria smiled. "I'm quite sure he'll take it. It's not like we'd get much from here otherwise."

Dragon smiled back, showing all her teeth in an expression that had helped birth her nickname. "No, you wouldn't get anywhere near it."  
Anna Maria nodded. "I'll tell the Captain and see what he says. I'll have a reply out tomorrow. Watch for it."

Dragon nodded and they hugged briefly before Anna Maria headed back to the ship and Dragon clamored up the rope ladder.

Dragon slept fitfully that night, anxious for what might lie ahead. She finally calmed herself by imagining herself on the ship, climbing the rigging, sewing sailcloth, and making stew for the crew. She fell asleep keeping watch from the crow's nest and sailed on a sea of endless stars and sky until dawn.

The next day, Dragon paced her room anxiously. She was confined to her quarters during these days when the new Spartan warriors undertook their final tests of cunning, which helped Dragon hide her agitation. She ate her meals without tasting them, she gave automatic responses to questions without realizing she spoke. By the time, the message arrived at twilight, she was in the process of wearing a trench in her stone floor. At the sound of the bird's soft cooing, she stopped her pacing and moved to the window. Carefully coaxing the bird into her hand, Dragon removed the small scroll and placed the bird in a small gold cage by her desk and closed the door. After feeding the pigeon and getting it water, she carefully unrolled the tiny parchment and read: "Captain Jack Sparrow had decided to honor your request and stipulations. Bring yourself and what possessions you can carry to the docks at sunset on the day of the Feast of Warriors and we shall await your instructions to procure supplies. Yours in friendship always, Anna Maria."

Dragon tucked the note into her tunic and smiled, excitement and nerves flooding though her. So, it was finally happening. She would get to leave Sparta and more importantly the rule of her usurper Uncle and his plans to use her to secure his throne. Dragon spent the rest of her time that night and the next day, determining what she could not bear to leave behind and what she needed for her new endeavor and packing it into two sacks. She chose a few books on healing and an old cookbook, two wooden practice swords, her mother's bronze arm band of her station and her father's sword of rule. As eldest child, she was destined to carry the sword until her younger brother, Stavros came of age or she wed. Now with her brother banished and her Uncle planning to use her to secure the throne, it was time to escape and protect the throne. Without the sword of rule, no one would be honored fully as King. This way, the throne would be kept safe for her brother. Hopefully, she would find her brother on her travels and tell him what was happening in his absence and help him reclaim the throne with his queen, Rhea.

Dragon wrote a quick reply to Anna and tied it to the pigeon's leg before releasing it. As she watched it disappear out of sight, she mused how strange it was for a woman soon to be wed to be so profoundly lonely, but under her circumstance, she supposed it made perfect sense.

Dragon dressed carefully for her escape: pants of woven flax softened, dyed dark brown and a long tunic shirt of the same material in a soft cream. Over the tunic, she wore a bodice with a deep neckline in a deep Mediterranean blue and a matching hooded cape. Fastening her comfortable boots, made waterproof with lanolin, she glanced cautiously at the door. She was usually present at the Feast of Warriors, but claiming her woman's time had come upon her for the month, she was allowed to stay in her rooms without suspicion. Still, no point being careless. Dragon slipped sheathed daggers in each boot, in her bodice up the back and down the front, up the sides, and into leather gauntlets on her forearms. She was excited to join the pirates, but had no desire to be caught unawares or to be used by anyone for any purpose outside of her own design ever again. Satisfied, she strapped a sword to her side so they wouldn't think her a naïve fool or a vulnerable one. She tucked the trappings of her royalty into a secret stone compartment in the floor under her bed and picked up her bags.

An hour before sunset, after the Festivities had begun, Dragon set out from the palace. Using the rope ladder once again, she climbed out her window and onto the nearby roof, and then from there she moved the ladder to the palace wall. There were virtually no guards and the ones on duty were all relatively drunk. Dragon shook her head sadly as she ducked behind a pillar while two guards staggered past her; the palace would never have been so ill-guarded in her father's day. But if her father still ruled, she would not be sneaking out either. There was the rub. She dodged two more patrols before she reached the city and from there it was an easy matter to sneak to the docks. Everyone in the city was celebrating and paying no attention to Dragon moving through their midst like a shark through so many sardines. She felt light on her feet and her celebratory air helped her blend in even as her face was cloaked. She went over the names Anna Maria had given her, anxious to make a good impression. She felt good being out of the palace, unconfined, unrestrained. Dragon stared up at the sky that looked like frozen flames. Soon, when darkness came, there would be only a sliver of moon in the sky. It would be perfect night for secrets and thievery and vengeance. Stealing from her uncle, Cronus, would be highly enjoyable vengeance indeed.

She stepped into an alleyway and picked up a handful of dust from the ground and patted it on her face and hands so she didn't look too clean and therefore too wealthy. The pirates mustn't suspect her origins.

Dragon felt the presence of her many blades and felt excited at being able to become a warrior and a free woman living at last on her own terms. She was so full of confidence and the words she would speak to secure a place on the ship as long as she wanted it. She imagined herself speaking to a middle aged man, roughish, but fair, a sort of fatherly figure to the ship of men who wanted to live without rules they weren't a part of making. She would be cool and sure of tongue and movement and he would be impressed with her confidence. Nevertheless, when she met the captain of her new home, she was unprepared for her reaction to him.

As the city's business disappeared behind her, she ceased her musings about her new Captain and focused her full attention on her surroundings. Sensing no danger, she moved forward cautiously and quietly to the docks where she had agreed to meet Anna Maria and the Captain of the Black Pearl.

When Dragon reached the end of the deserted dock, her senses picked up on several figures sitting around playing at cards at the end of the pier where she agreed to meet Anna Maria. The smell of rum and salt water and rotting dock planking filled her nostrils and as she got closer something else, something spicy and exotic. Her skin began to hum. Dragon called out the owl's cry and found its reply coming from the card playing gathering. She moved closer and they stood, illuminated warmly in the glowing sunset, Anna Maria, and two men with caramel skin and black hair she did not know. One of the men had long, wavy hair and was dressed similarly to Anna Maria, black pants, boots, a white shirt, bound at the waist with a belt and dark eyes. The second was clearly the Captain. He wore a cornered hat and a long sweeping collared coat, over pants and a white shirt cinched with a red and white striped sash and two overlapping belts holstering a pistol, and a long curved saber. Though his clothes were frayed and well-worn, they bore the unmistakable mark of a man used to calling the shots. His black hair hung in long twisted dreadlocks around his head and small beads and glittering gold trinkets hung from in his hair and beard. Black kohl rimmed his dark eyes, full of danger and mischief and predatory, like a wolf's gaze.

When Anna Maria introduced Dragon to Captain Jack Sparrow, suffice to say that her blood lit up like a ship covered with kerosene. She smiled and stared too much, but she managed to hold her ground, gazing freely, much to his delight.

"Good evening, my dear. I am Captain Jack Sparrow of The Black Pearl and you are?" He asked, his voice rolling out around her like his intoxicating scent.

"My friends call me Dragon, I think that's enough for us don't you?" Dragon replied, trying to sound more saucy than breathy.

"Aye, it's more than enough for the likes of us. On my ship, you will be known as Dragon. This is Thomas," he indicated the other man, "And I believe you already know Anna Maria."

"Yes I do sir. Then you accept my offer?" Dragon replied cautiously.

"Welcome aboard." He replied gesturing to the Black Pearl. Dragon stared at the beautiful lines and sleek, yet powerful figure she cut in the water. The Pearl was gilt with the fading light of the sun, laden with the lucrative and tantalizing promises of the unknown. It was love at first sight.

Dragon wiped some of the grit from her face, as if to make a better first impression. She tucked her stray, matted hair behind her ears and tucked her tattered shirt into her pants that had enough holes to argue their ability to be called pants anymore. "She's beautiful." Dragon murmured breathlessly. "What's her name?"

"The Black Pearl" the Captain replied. He was so enthralled himself, he was almost completely oblivious to her unusual reaction. Almost. "We best get back to her, to make plans for this evening."

"Yes. Let's go get her." Dragon replied, a ravenous fire in her eyes. She took Jack's hand to get into the long boat tied to the pier and sat down, compensating for the motion of the boat automatically as only one accustomed to the sea could do. Her eyes never left The Pearl.

Anna Maria was surprised when the captain offered to help Dragon on to the boat and she was even more surprised Dragon not only allowed it, but also didn't even notice the gesture. Dragon seemed to be in a trance, utterly mesmerized by The Pearl.

When they reached the side of the ship, Jack climbed up the side first and onto the Pearl, but to Anna Maria's further shock, he helped Dragon up the side and over the railing. He then proceeded to show her the ship, like a Commodore giving a tour to foreign dignitaries.

Jack was surprised at his own behavior, but something about Dragon's bearing and her obvious love at first sight for his beloved ship, made him feel like he should reveal his ship to her in a manner that encouraged savoring as she seemed wont to do. Dragon's quarters were comfortable as she would be the ship's doctor and the quarters attached to the infirmary had been designed for a more corpulent person than she. They weren't larger than Jack's of course, but larger than Anna Maria's and they were the only three with private quarters.

"Dragon, Anna Maria assures me you will handle both the duties of ship's doctor and cook while on board my ship." Jack looked at her amused, but assessing her.

Dragon nodded, smiling and full of her infatuation with the Pearl. "I would be happy to Captain."

"I think you'll do nicely."

Dragon put her things in her room, removing a map and a key from her bag and then closing the door. Jack handed her a small key to her room.

"Only you, Anna, and I have locked rooms and I have keys to all of them. Captain's prerogative," he replied to her raised eye brow. "I promise not to enter uninvited except in case of dire emergency."

"Good," Dragon replied, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Now come to my quarters, we have business to discuss." He gestured to the door back out onto the ship and Dragon followed. Anna Maria, Thomas, and Mr. Gibbs followed with three others to the captain's comfortable quarters. They sat around the large table and began to plan out their plundering of Cronus's treasury.

Dragon, rolled out the floor plan of the city and palace. "We will enter the way merchant ships do. One small team of five will come with me to the treasury, the rest will steal anything you have of use from the store houses." She slid a small piece of paper across the table. "These are the symbols for food, medical supplies, and other raw supplies. You'll want to grab sufficient amounts of any of these to restock the ship and to sell. Anna Maria has been shown where silks and so forth are stored, so she should go with the team raiding the storehouse. Captain, I trust you'll know best who should come with me to the treasury."

Jack smiled wickedly. "Yes, I do. You, me, Thomas, Johns, and Marty. We'll sneak in and then we shall leave it to your discretion what to take."

Dragon, held his eyes. "Thank you Captain. I have personal grievances with Cronus. I will our thievery to hurt him and not the true king."

"So this is a vengeance gig?" Gibbs cut in.

"Does it matter? Isn't that how you regained the Pearl?" Dragon pointed out. "Cronus committed unspeakable acts against my family. The true King was quite kind to us. It's not all that complicated really."

Jack nodded, knowing she was holding much back, but feeling inexplicably like she would not betray them. He reminded himself that he mustn't make assumptions based on her obvious feelings for his ship.

"Let's get underway."

An hour or so later, the Black Pearl was gliding towards the store houses. Anna Maria and Dragon went out ahead on long boats to open the doors. The Pearl slid inside and the crew disembarked and began, under Anna Maria's steel gaze to load the ship.

"Take some of everything, but not so much, we'll be easily caught." She ordered.

Dragon waited by the door into the palace, her key in hand. Jack, Thomas, Johns, and Marty came up to her quickly and followed her into the palace. "I'll go first, just follow me and keep quiet," She ordered. She couldn't help it. Here in her palace, she was queen to be.

They encountered no guards until they reached the treasure vaults. There, Dragon saw six guards on duty. She motioned them to stop and whispered. "I'm going to take care of these guards. Just stay here or you'll blow this." Dragon pulled a large bottle of wine she had doctored out of a bag she had slung over her shoulder and moved ahead, with her cloak hiding her simple clothes.

Praying the guards wouldn't address her formally and give her away, she moved up to them, swaying her hips. "I bring wine from the party above my fine warriors!" She greeted. She knew these men well enough, Cronus's men all. It made the moment that much sweeter. "Lady Dragon! Wine, you spoil us!"

"Not at all. Let's drink a toast to our newest additions to the rank of warrior!" She grinned broadly and pretended to take a deep swig before passing it around. Within a matter of minutes, they all slumped over.

Dragon, went around the corner and gestured for them to follow her. Jack looked at her curiously.

"My father was among their ranks." She explained. "They were fools to drink on duty. Cronus will punish them, but they're his loyal men anyway." Dragon didn't add that she hardly cared because of that. "I'll unlock the treasury used for Cronus's plunder, follow me."

She unlocked one of the gold painted doors and let them into a room floor to ceiling with gold. They all started to goggle, but Dragon, nudged them inside. She looked the treasure over carefully and noted, with much relief, that there was nothing in here that meant much to her or anyone else. This was Turkish treasure mostly and she liked Turks about as much as she liked Cronus. "Take whatever you want from in here and let's hurry incase a relief guard is coming."

The pirates cheerfully raided the room, Dragon included and when their bags were as full as they could carry, Thomas, Jack, and Johns took their bags to the ship and came back for a second load. When they returned for a second time, Dragon and Marty left with them. Dragon sealed the treasure room back up and followed them. The guards still slept soundly. Smiling, she headed back to the ship. Jack was giving orders to get underway and Dragon handed her treasure sack to Pintell to take onboard. All the torches were re-extinguished. Then using ropes and a pulley system already in place in the slip, they gently pushed the Black Pearl out of the storehouse and to the open sea. Dragon hurried to help everyone on board until it was just her and Anna Maria pushing the ropes. When the Pearl was out of the slip, Dragon and Anna Maria closed the doors and slipped out the side door, locking it. The Pearl was starting to get under way, and sailing just parallel to them, but about twelve feet from them. Dragon and Anna Maria looked at each other and grinned. They moved back several paces and then ran as fast as they could to the end of the ledge and leapt, arms and legs out to catch the rigging. Dragon, felt the ropes start to slid under her hand and grabbed a hold. Once Dragon had a hand and foot in she turned to look for Anna Maria. Anna Marie, was barely holding on. Dragon moved across to Anna Maria like a lemur. Reaching down, Dragon grabbed Anna's belt and pulled her up and closer to her.

"Hold on there, Anna Maria, I've got you." Dragon called to her. "You used to be so good at that."

Anna Maria laughed, exhausted. "It's been a long time since I've done that. Thanks."

They moved down the rigging carefully. The crew looked rather impressed by the time they reached the bottom. Dragon looked around and chuckled. "You weren't joking about not having done that in awhile."

Jack had Gibbs take the wheel and swaggered over to them. "Well young Dragon, you and Anna Maria have developed and excellent rapport rather quickly for two women who just met a few days ago."

"It's a female thing sir," Dragon replied. "Being the only two on this ship bonded us rather quickly."

Jack nodded slowly. "Yes, well I hope you'll show such daring and attention to detail in all our endeavors Dragon. Well done."

"I will sir. But you should know. If Cronus was not ruling Sparta, we would never have been able to pull that off even with my help."

"Never the less your help was invaluable and you saved Anna Maria from falling off the rigging. I am appreciative. Why don't you head below and help secure the supplies, so you can determine what you need to make breakfast?"

"Aye sir." Dragon replied, grinning.

She'd done it. She'd secured her freedom, gotten a little revenge, and endeared herself to her new Captain and crew. She was on her way now.


	2. Falling for Pirates

Please read & review! It keeps me posting

The Love of A Dragon

Chapter 2: Falling for Pirates

While Captain Sparrow lit her blood, and the Pearl stole her heart, several years later, Dragon's reactions to both the Black Pearl and Captain Sparrow were trumped.

In the three years since her arrival on the Black Pearl, Dragon had done well to make herself invaluable. She took the time to systematically earn the respect of every member of the crew. She because the ship's cook and general fix it person. She could repair most things, but of course specialized in repairing people. Dragon got in touch with her old weapons teacher, Wan Shen, on one of their trips to Singapore. Cronus had sent him away after her parents died and she had missed his counsel and training deeply. Jack had kindly allowed her to leave the ship for six months to continue her training with him and return to the Pearl. Dragon had brought finest jade pieces back with her as a thank you to Jack. She felt so content with her life on the Pearl, so full of purpose and doing fully the things she wanted to do for the first time. Dragon had even managed to adjust to the effect the Captain had on her hormones. Mostly.

"Anna Maria, I swear I don't know what it is about him." Dragon and Anna Maria were checking supplies in the hold, which was a perfect time for a private conversation. "I've grown up around warriors: gorgeous, ripped Greek gods of men. And yet when I'm around him there are times you'd think I'd never been around an attractive male before."

"Be that as it may, he's a dog to women. A complete scoundrel. And your Captain besides. Getting involved." Anna Maria growled.

Dragon cut her off, choking on her own saliva. "What in seven hells are you talking about? 'get involved' Absolutely not. What are you crazy?"

Anna Maria smiled broadly. "Just so we're clear."

"Like the Caribbean waters. No, I'm just saying it's unnerving is all. If I wanted a good rough and tumble I have other options for that."

"Aye, but Shui an Ning is far away."

"We get there often enough," Dragon argued. "But," She sighed heavily. "It has been awhile."

"At least four months,' Anna Maria agreed.

"So tell me about this old friend of Jack's who's coming on board when we reach Tortuga. Is he like Jack? A devil and a scoundrel?"

Anna Maria laughed. "No. Not at all really. Honestly, I'm surprised he's coming aboard at all. When we last left him, he was happily engaged to be married."

Dragon nodded. "Yes, I remember the story of how you reclaimed the Black Pearl. He was quite a heroic character. Will his beloved fiancée Elizabeth be joining us?"

"No. The way I heard it. Elizabeth is to marry Commodore Norrington after all."

Dragon nodded. "It sounds like those two had feelings for each other all along as well. I can understand better than most how much pressure there is to marry advantageously. I'm sure she didn't make her decision lightly."

"Maybe not," Anna Maria agreed. "But Will's beside himself with mourning and left Port Royal for sailing with us indefinitely. The Captain heard about the broken engagement when we were last borrowing from Port Royal's finest. He stopped into the blacksmith's to check in on Will and heard the news straight from Will. The Captain asked Will if he'd like to escape for awhile and if he did, to meet us in Tortuga in three weeks and now here we all are."

"What the hell is he going to do on board? He can't make swords on a ship." Dragon demanded.

Anna Maria shrugged. "He was always an excellent swordsman and he knows his way around a ship. We could do a lot worse."

Dragon nodded. "As long as he's not looking to replace any of us we could used another good fighter."

"He's not bad to look at either." Anna Maria added with a sly grin.

"Better than the Captain?" Dragon asked snickering.

"Easily comparable, but without the intoxicating thrall." Anna Maria replied fairly.

"We could use some more eye candy around here I suppose." Dragon replied trying to sound reasonable, as if she were discussing that they could use some more food or comfortable mattresses.

"Aye. We could always use more of that." Anna Maria agreed. They laughed companionably and continued their work making dirty jokes and speculations until it was time to make dinner.

Dragon wondered little about their new crew addition in the next few days and by the time they docked in Tortuga, she had heartily forgotten.

However, when Will Turner, appeared on the gang plank ranting to Jack about Elizabeth leaving him for someone or other, Dragon's attention gravitated towards him immediately. He was quite the picture full of passion and fury, his leather jacket and long, dark walnut colored hair, flapping angrily behind him. His blood red shirt revealing itself in bright flashes of color as his jacket's edges flapped to and fro in the wind. There was an aura of a warrior like the ones she admired from home. Like her father had been. There was something more about him too; something visceral and primal that called to the warrior within herself.

Dragon was utterly captivated, speechless, and for the first time, useless. Dragon forgot how to breathe and promptly fell right off the edge of the boat and into the water. Sputtering and cursing, she scurried out of the water as gracefully as she could manage muttering something about being too hot and needing a good swim.

'I don't know what Anna Maria was talking about,' Dragon growled in her thoughts as she washed dishes in the kitchen. She had dropped half a dozen dirty bowls while cleaning up from dinner when Will entered the mess hall. It was more than she could bear this ridiculous clumsiness. 'He's got at least four times the effect the Captain has and he bathes regularly. I am in such trouble.'

The following day, when Will graced the crew with his presence on deck, Dragon was climbing the rigging. She caught sight of him and fell again straight into the water again. Fortunately, they were anchored off Tortuga at the time. As she hoisted herself back into the ship yet again, Captain Sparrow muttered something to Will about the women always falling for him.

When dinner came later that second day, Dragon was pleased to be sitting when Will came into sight and much to Dragon's shock, he sat down beside her.

"You're Dragon, right?" Will asked, with the tone of someone who knew the answer.

"And you're William Turner." Dragon replied amused.

"Will, please." He replied, smiling.

"I'm still Dragon, thanks." She eyed him carefully before returning to her soup.

"Doing better I see." He began.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about" Dragon replied.

"Not falling into the water. I think this is the first time I've seen you dry since I got here"

'Trust me, I'm not dry anymore', Dragon snickered in her head. "Well it's not so warm now."

He took a spoonful of stew and chewed on it thoughtfully, studying her. "For a cool evening, you seem to be quite flushed."

"Sunburn," She replied, eyes never leaving her stew.

"Good stew." Will complimented quietly. Something about her made him nervous as hell, but women in general did that.

"Thanks," Dragon replied neutrally.

"Our Captain tells me you are the new cook, lookout, doctor on board." Will commented, trying to be friendly.

"That's right," Dragon replied evenly.

"Is it strange being one of only two women on board? Aren't you worried about some member of the crew taking advantage of you?" He asked curiously.

"No, should I be worried now that you're here?" Dragon replied roguishly.

Now he blushed. "No, that's not where I was going at all. I just mean that you don't seem as hardened as say Anna Maria."

That was quite the wrong thing to say. "Well I'm certainly not some useless governor's daughter if that's what you're asking! If you're looking for a bit of warm comfort, you've come to quite the wrong place!" Dragon shot back, getting up. She shoved her now empty stew bowl at his feet and swung up onto the rigging to get to the crow's nest. "You there at the top, come down and get some stew, it's your turn," Dragon barked.

Will just sat there stupidly, feeling stunned and quite angry with himself. He really was quite useless around women. Jack walked by with his usual swagger and leaned down to sit. His hat and coat were retired for the evening meal and he leaned back against the solid wood of his ship not looking at Will, just smiling to himself as if in midst of some great game.

"Well that went well dear William. I think you will in fact be sleeping on deck then. I dare say she'll be disinclined to acquiesce to your request to lend a hand in her ship's work.

"I'm not sure quite where that conversation fell apart." Will conceded sheepishly. "I never even got to talking to her about quarters or work. I was trying to ease into it, but, well you heard the rest.' He made hand motions and a sound imitating a cannon going off.

"Well, you began with something she was embarrassed about and segued right into telling her she was weak in your eyes. A word of advice mate. There is never an opportune moment to tell a pirate lass that you think she is weak and needs your protection. Never. She nearly had me neutered when I mentioned that she would be under my personal protection as a member of my crew. She seemed to think she would be obligated to me in some disreputable way. I don't know where she would have gotten that impression." he muttered cluelessly as he wandered back out of the room and began his rounds of the ship before retiring to his maps and rum.


	3. Clearing the Slate

Author's Thanks: Thank you to my first reviewers!

Chainganggrl21: You were my first reviewer; thank you. I have been a member for 5 years and written fanfic for, well a very long time. But was not ready to post before. I needed the early feedback

Ohbugger7: Thank you for your review this morning. It helped me get the next chapter up.

Everyone else, please read & review! It keeps me posting

The Love of a Dragon

Chapter 3: Cleaning the Slate

Will just sat there in the mess hall, still stunned. Honestly, at his point he was fairly shell shocked to begin with. Being snapped at by a strangely intimidating young woman aside, getting dumped by his first love for Commodore Norrington had come as a stunning blow. He was still reeling from it. The pain was still sharp sometimes, but mostly he was just numb. Nothing seemed real, except the blinding flashes of anger and indignation that came without warning like a flash flood. There were brief, vague tingles of emotion now and then: contentment, pleased, sad, bored, lonely, good, not so good, and mellow. Actually the first real tingles of emotion he'd felt in months were when Captain Sparrow had lured him to Tortuga with promises of a good price for his skills repairing weapons and such for the crew and making replacement bits for the Pearl. Jack had seen the lost look in his eye and offered him a place on his crew for his services first as a smithy and second as a sailor. Will felt a thrill being back on the Pearl. He missed the life of a pirate. More than he wanted to admit even to himself. It seemed like the perfect escape. Jack's main reason for inviting Will, though Jack never said so, was as way of thanking Will for his help. And truth be told Jack enjoyed watching the slip of a man fumble his way through life with an enjoyable cocktail of naiveté and bluster; this evening performance being a fine example.

Will sat staring pensively at his stew and eating bites of it occasionally for hours, even after everyone else had eaten and well after the stew was cold. Finally, as the candles were starting to sputter, Will looked up and surveyed the tables and benches: covered with bowls, spoons, food, scraps of bread, leftover food, plates, pitchers of grog, mugs, and general mess.

'Dragon's in charge of the kitchen. She'll have to deal with this mess after being up there on watch for hours. If I clean this up for her so she can go straight to sleep, it will wipe the slate clean.' Will reasoned and set about to clean up the mess as khol rimmed eyes watched from outside the doorway, laughing once more.

'Gods, I should have put these two on the same ship ages ago. I wish I'd known how entertaining they'd be. Will makes it all so easy for me.' Jack mused. He wasn't sure which was more amusing; watching Dragon lose her temper or watching Will trying to impress a woman.

High above the main deck in the crow's nest, Dragon kept watch, fuming silently for about a dozen reasons. In the first place, how dare that young whelp of a boy be here on this ship fishing around for her job! In the second, how dare the Captain complicate matters with her damned hormones by bringing in anyone near as attractive as himself. The Captain muddled her about more than enough and he knew it damn the man. The worst part was that he hardly tried. Dragon had been on the Black Pearl for a little while now. She knew Captain Sparrow enough to know he was a good sort at heart, but still, she knew more than enough not to trust him. Not even a hair's breadth. He was dangerous to her for any number of reasons, but he was also her link to true freedom.

And why did Will have such a terrible effect on her? He was like a clumsiness plague and a breathing problem with fever and loss of appetite. Damn him thinking he could come here with his charm and his good looks and take her job away. He wasn't even that attractive with his scrawny body and pretty features. He was built more like the useless female he left behind, from Anna Maria's description. She cursed herself for ever having compared anything about him to a Spartan warrior. Dragon had degenerated his stormy fury to a whiny snit in her mind. She knew her rant was entirely illogical at this point, but she found she barely cared. Eventually, she spotted Johnson coming up to replace her. He was nice enough, a bit older, but eyes like a hawk. He was a much better lookout than Roberts who had the eyes of the seagull, a sharp eye only for food. She gave him a strong nod, letting him know she saw him.

"Ready to come down Dragon?" Johnson called up.

"Ready as I'll ever be. There's nothing for miles. You'll have a nice quiet evening I expect." Dragon replied with a smile.

"I suppose that's good. Still awful dull."

"Well Thomas has the wheel tonight. With his sharp eyes, you might be able to sneak some shut eye."

"Naw, I'll be alright. If it gets too dull, I'll play at cards." He replied indicating his breast pocket and grinning amicably with a mouth missing a third of its teeth.

"Good enough." Dragon chuckled.

She scurried down the rigging as well as any sailor with a bit of pride. After the last few days, her ability was coming into far too much question. Dragon couldn't have the crew thinking she was some empty-headed, useless female.

'Well, at least I can vent some of my frustration on those pans. They must be well set by now,' she mused with a grin.

She walked into the mess hall, looking forward to some hard labor and found four spotless tables and six spotless benches with a spotless floor no less. The lantern was even polished!

'That whelp!' Dragon raged in her mind. 'How dare he take her mindless solace!' Her eyes flew furiously around the room looking for something to break. 'How dare he take her refuge! Damn that man! And damn the Captain from bringing him on board!' Finding nothing to break, her anger finally boiled over. Her hands flew to her waist and in a heartbeat, her daggers were imbedded into the door across the length of the room.

"Tsk tsk," Came from the doorway.

Dragon froze, stiffening. Knowing it was the Captain. Cursing herself for not controlling her temper and for her misfortune at being caught by the Captain disrespecting his one love. She turned slowly. Her head bowed appropriately.

"I'm sorry Captain. I didn't mean to injure your ship. I lost my temper. I won't injure her again sir."

He nearly grinned at her. She had such a temper, but the way she showed remorse for injuring his ship was priceless. It was nearly as heartwarming as a glass of rum. Instead, he addressed her sternly, "See that you don't. Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to bed. If you have anything further to say to Mister Turner, or anything to throw," he added with a mischievous grin. "I believe you could find him in the galley finishing up."

She looked up, fire blazing in her eyes and then caught his gaze. She smiled a bit and shook her head. He really knew everything that went on, on his ship.

"Indeed lassie," he replied as if she had said something. "I know everything. You had better not throw anything at Mister Turner that would keep him from his work."

'You mean my work,' Dragon thought fiercely.

As if reading her thoughts again, he replied "_His work_ on _My Ship_ lassie. You two work this little tiff out. You're both my crew and you'll hav' to get along. I won' mediate between you two, savvy?"

"Yes sir. Sorry sir. I didn't mean for my facial expressions to be so insubordinate."

"Well they often are." He replied smiling at her. "This is why you never win at poker luv. You jus' can't hide your hand."

"I hide the things I need to." Dragon replied defiantly

"There's that insubordinate tone again." Jack replied wagging a finger at her. "You don't hide much lass."

"I never said I did. But I'm a pirate, Captain and as such being insubordinate to a certain degree comes with the station." Dragon countered her chin held high.

She had him there. "Fair enough. I wish all my lads had you wit." He turned to go then stopped and turned back to face her with an ironic smile. "Then again. Perhaps I don't want them all to have you're wit. I'd be hard to command forty of you."

"I would argue most find it difficult with just one." Dragon replied taunting him lightly now.

"I won't even take that bait lass." Jack chuckled. "I'm very late for an important engagement with some of Port Royale's finest rum."

"Wouldn't dare delay you Captain. Good night Sir." Dragon smiled warmly. She might not trust him, but she truly enjoyed their banter.

He swaggered off looking like he had already had some intimate acquaintance with his rum earlier. With the Captain gone, Dragon crossed the room and carefully removed her blades from the wood. She ran a hand lovingly over the dents. At least she hadn't hurt the wood much. She sighed. Dragon loved that ship in a way she had loved nothing since her parent's death. She understood the Captain's feelings for the ship perhaps better than anyone else. She would seal the holes with beeswax to keep moisture out later.

For now, she had a blacksmith to break in.


	4. Breaking in a Blacksmith

Author's Thanks: Love & Thank you to my reviewers! May a thousand fairies fill your lives with happy thoughts

Ohbugger7: So glad you're enjoying it. I hope you enjoy this one

Chainganggrl21: Much love and thanks; Always great to be someone's favorite. Thanks for reviewing.

Everyone else, please read & review! It keeps me posting!

A/N: I'm sure this is not the "breaking in of the Blacksmith" that some hoped for, but all things in good time. That's all I'm saying. The course of my story may be influenced by feedback, as inspiration comes from all directions. Much smiles and gratefulness

The Love of a Dragon

Chapter 4: Breaking in a Blacksmith

Will, meanwhile, was busily washing dishes and feeling rather pleased with himself. Jack had told him in Tortuga that Dragon would show him his duties and put him to work. After all, Gibbs had his hands full with a half new crew, a few who'd barely been at sea, and a new cabin boy to boot! Will had to admit though; he rather had expected Dragon to me a male. He had never expected a woman on board other than Anna Maria.

"Gibbs must be living in mortal terror," Will remarked to Jack earlier in the evening.

"Well he was," Jack admitted. "But shortly after we took her on board as crew, she proved her skills as ship's doctor by cutting Gibbs out of some runaway rigging and healing up a nasty rope burn. Since then she's been doing a bit of everything. Always moving. Makes you feel a bit lazy just looking at her go. If, of course, she wasn't so distracting to watch go," He added devilishly.

Will drank to that. While Dragon's normal garb usually left a good deal of mystery to her figure, for good reason, he had gotten his first good looks at her after her spectacular splashes into the ocean. Actually, Will was rather concerned about her seaworthiness, but figured in the end that was why she was on kitchen duty. Of course, after his brilliant remarks at dinner, Dragon had scurried up to the crow's nest like lemur, so he had no idea.

Caught up in his thoughts, Will never heard the sharp slap of her boots on the floor coming down the hall. If he had, he might have gotten far, far away.

Dragon nearly kicked open the door, but decided it was best not to assault the Pearl twice in one night. There were limits to the Captain's forgiveness. Instead, she strode in, made sure they were alone, and then bolted the door behind her.

"Mister Turner." Her voice taking on the command of a mother, a general, and a gathering storm all at once.

Will's eyes got rather large and he seemed to shrink ever so slightly. "Yes, Dragon?"

"What is the meaning of you taking on my responsibilities on this ship without orders? Is that why you're here? To try to replace me? Are you going to take my responsibilities just because you're a man? Is that what is happening here? Because if you think you can take away what I have earned here just because you have a cock instead of a rack you're gravely mistaken.

Damn it, I became a pirate so I didn't have to put up with this nonsense. I realize being pirate is a little new to you so I'm willing to grant you this opportunity to change your course on this ship, but if you ever try to take what's mine again, I'll take my anger out on you with my blades! And don't think I can't. I'll come at you in the darkness when you least expect and by god you'll be up every night in fear until I do."

Will was quite overwhelmed by all this, but hardly the prissy whelp everyone seemed to take him for.

"Now see here." He protested indignantly. "I cleaned all this up as a favor."

"A favor!" Dragon roared. "What in blue blazes were you expecting in return!" She drew her long dagger as she raged.

Will, not wanting to further worsen the situation, held up a frying pan and yelled back, "Hold on. That was poor wording."

"It bloody well was. Explain yourself, before I carve my name into your hide." She snarled.

Will kept an eye on her hands while he spoke to her. "First, I am watching your hands so you don't attack me before I've said my piece. Please do not interpret this as me trying to get a better look at your bosom or anything else that might upset you. Second, I did all the cleaning up to try and apologize for upsetting you at dinner. I felt badly. I know I'm hopeless at talking to women most of the time. Third, after watching you climb up to the crow's nest I am certain you can more than handle yourself on a ship. Fourth, I was only inquiring to your duties because Captain Sparrow informed me after agreeing to take me on board that I should report to you as I was not useless and Gibbs has his hands full with decidedly new sailors. Fifth, I have no intention of usurping your place aboard this ship. I'm only here to sort though some things and decide on my next course of action. Finally, I would never expect you to favor me in any way that implies impropriety. Please, can't you put your blade away so we can shake hands and put all this behind us?" He said all this quite fast, but his pitch never wavered in its sincerity nor its strength.

Then he added a bit more exasperatedly, "Also can you please not hunt me down in my sleep?" He risked a glance into her eyes.

Deep blue, like the ocean. Depthless. They were unnaturally large and rather beautiful. He fixed her gaze with his large brown eyes, hoping they had adopted the helpless puppy look that Elizabeth had always found disarming when they were children.

Dragon looked at him while he spoke. She was impressed. Not many men could handle such a dressing down from a woman so well and with such good manners. She was also a little embarrassed. Once again, her fiery temper had started unnecessary trouble. She put her dagger away and noticed his non pan-holding hand had a grip on his sword hilt. 'No fool this one.' She thought.

"Will, I believe we got off on the wrong foot." Dragon began, feeling a bit abashed.

"Yes, I'm very sorry." Will repeated relieved.

"It would have been good of either you or our Captain to inform me of this arrangement beforehand."

"Yes very sorry about that also," Will replied, breathing more calmly.

"I'm sorry if I was rather hot tempered. I am very protective of what I have worked for here. It's is everything to me." Dragon's stance relaxed, but only slightly.

"The Pearl has a way about her doesn't she?" he replied nodding in understanding.

"That she does. She takes in the worthy outcast foolishly by the world and gives them home and purpose." Dragon's eyes focused on something quite far away from the room for a moment before returning to Mister Turner.

"That's rather poetic." Will replied surprised

"Thank you." Dragon replied softening.

"I've never heard anyone talk about the Pearl like that but the Captain."

"Well it is the physical embodiment of my freedom. And I love my freedom lad. I'd do anything to ensure it." Dragon replied, trying to put as much threatening menace into the words as she could as if the inflection of her words could communicate the words she held back: if you endanger my freedom in any way, I'll kill you without thinking twice about it.

"Including lose your temper?" Will asked cowering slightly, but smiling nonetheless; unsure of how she'd handle his teasing.

"At the very least." Dragon replied showing all her teeth, but she appreciated his ability to make light of it, to ease the tensions. And, much to her irritation, felt a little badly at her silent threat. "Now as to your duties."

She looked at him appraisingly. Will felt a bit self conscious, like cattle being marked for slaughter. "Well, I'll say this: you're more of a man than many on this ship. I already know you can handle a woman's fury. That's very good. You can even recover well enough to make a joke without acting emasculated. That's even better. I know you can mend just about anything made of metal, and I know that is your first duty. That said, you will report to me before changing your duties unless the situation is dire. Then you'll report to me later. You'll help me with anything I see fit. Tomorrow, you'll get up with me before dawn to make breakfast for the crew. I'll wake you when it's time. Where are you sleeping?"

"Ah, see I'm not sure. The Captain informed me that the crew quarters are full and Anna Maria and yourself have the only private quarters."

"Well, Anan Maria had hers to keep the men from getting any ideas long before I came on board. The Captain just gave me the ship's doctor's quarters for obvious reasons. I sleep in a small room just off the infirmary. I suppose you could sleep in the infirmary if there's nowhere else."

"That would be wonderful. Can I stow my things there?"

"Yes, but only so long as I don't need the space. Then other arrangements will have to be made. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am"

Dragon whirled on him, dagger in hand again. "If I ever hear you call me that again I'll give you a scar to remember! You'll address me as Dragon or Doctor." She snarled

"Yes Doctor."

"Good. Now, I'm tired. Get your things while I finish up in here and meet me on deck in ten minutes!" Dragon barked

"Very good Doctor." Will replied quickly.

Will walked out quickly, but with his pride. Dragon was pleased with this. It meant he had spine and pluck.

Will went into the Captain's quarters after an answered knock. Jack, sitting at his desk reading maps and drinking from and amber bottle looked up surprised and a bit ruffled.

"Why Mister Turner. What brings you here? I was very clear about you not staying in here." He replied with a mocking smile.

"Captain, I am well aware of that. I am just coming to collect my affects."

"Why is that?" Jack replied, stroking his bear absently.

"I have found sleeping accommodations that are neither in your room, nor on the deck." Will replied proudly.

"Surely not Anna Maria?" Jack replied, incredulous.

"Of course not! You'd better hope I never mention that you suggested it." Will shot back

"Yes let's forget I said that, savvy?" Jack replied quickly.

"Indeed. Dragon and I have reconciled and she has lent me a bed and cabinet in the infirmary if that is acceptable to you?"

Jack looked at him half dazed for a moment. He was impressed in spite of himself, and strangely a little . . Jealous was it? How odd.

"Yes of course Mister Turner. If it is good enough for our Doctor, it is good enough for me." He replied with flourish. "Now do try to behave yourself. Because if you don't she'll have an easier time getting at you in the dark of night from there."

Will's eyes widened a moment to Jack's delight. "I will be sure to keep that in mind. Good night Captain."

"Good night Will."

Jack locked the door behind him and tried not to think of all the ways Dragon might have an easier time getting to Will in the night, though he was unsure why it was so troublesome. Dragon was just another woman and she never showed a weakness for rum nor flesh of any sort that he knew of. Quite unsuitable for a pirate captain.

Will, true to his word, met Dragon on deck just as she arrived. Nodding her approval, she pointed through the dark to the infirmary, opposite the captains quarters side of the ship and away from the crew. Wind whipped around them as they walked across the length of the ship. Still Will was impressed that her feet stayed perfectly steady.

Inside the infirmary, she lit a lamp and indicated his cubby and his cot. "You'll sleep here tonight. I'm off to bed. Good night Will. I'll wake you for breakfast."

"I can get breakfast if you want to sleep in." Will offered, still trying to get off on a good foot.

Dragon turned, trying to decide his motive for offering. "You don't know what to do yet. Don't worry about me. You'll be handling breakfast on your own soon enough. Goodnight William Turner." She snapped, irritated by his strange behavior.

Will had sense enough to not even try to get a glimpse of the inside as she slipped in. Instead, he slid his bag into the cabinet under his cot and took off his boots. As he slid under the covers and blew out the lamp, the last thing he remembered hearing was her door bolting shut.

'I guess she doesn't like visitors' he thought smiling. Deep down though it sent a clear message: Dragon was most comfortable with a thick locked barrier between her and everything else.


	5. Breakfast with the Captain

Author's Thanks: Love & Thank you to my reviewers! May a thousand fairies fill your lives with happy thoughts

Ohbugger7: Glad you're lov'in it. Hope you enjoy this one as much.

Chainganggrl21: Next chapter gives a little more about her past. Sorry this update took so long.

Everyone else, please read & review! It keeps me posting!

The Love of a Dragon

Chapter 5: Breakfast with the Captain

In the morning, Dragon woke Will just as the first ribbon of pink settled on the horizon. She gave his shoulder a good shake and then went back into her room with a bucket of water. As Will started to get dressed he realized a little chillingly that she was coming back to her room and he hadn't heard Dragon leave to fill the bucket of water. He resolved to continue to do nothing to get on this woman's bad side.

As Will finished making his bed and slid on his boots, Dragon came back out of her room. She gave an approving almost smile towards the made bed and locked her door behind her with a skeleton key on a rope around her neck. She quickly tucked it into her bodice and gave Will a sharp nod indicating that he should follow her.

'Not a morning person,' he gathered.

Dragon showed Will how to make oatmeal for the crew and where they kept the brown sugar and molasses. She helped him serve the morning crew before their shift and then left him on his own to feed the night crew, going to get some food before some shut eye. While Will continued to ladle out food, Dragon took the Captain his breakfast. She knocked on his door and hearing him mumble an affirmative of some sort, she shifted the tray of food to her hip and unlocked his door with a key she kept belted to her waist. The cabin was dark still, but she put the tray on a barrel table and went to rouse the Captain.

He was still in bed, but as she scanned the room for clothing, still dressed thank god. "Captain your breakfast is here. Shall I open the windows?" Dragon offered with a cheerfulness she did not feel.

Jack slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position and rubbed his eyes. "Basin" he muttered hoarsely. Dragon rolled her eyes and got his basin and put some fresh water into it. She brought it to the Captain with a rag. He nodded a bleary thanks and washed his face and dried it. Dragon set the basin down, opened the curtains of the nearest window, and threw the dirty water from the basin out. Then she proceeded to open the other windows as well. Dragon threw the water out the window and opened the other windows as well. She handed the captain his boots and waited. Jack got up, stretched, put his boots on and walked over to his desk. She carefully rolled his maps and put them away before putting his breakfast down. Jack sat down, patted her hand, and smiled sleepily.

"So how are things with young William going? Flayed him yet?" Jack asked conversationally, a smile beginning to sneak into his eyes.

"Not yet." Dragon replied in a tone usually reserved for discussing chores.

"He must have said something pretty amazing for you to cool down that temper so easily." Jack prodded.

"Captain I have a question about Mister Turner to that end." Dragon replied, ignoring his goading.

"I'd be delighted to hear it." Jack returned, sitting back in his chair, grinning and crossing his legs on the table.

"He's been acting in a most suspicious manner for a pirate."

"Oh, in what way?" His eyes were near laughing now.

"Last night after I went on watch, he cleaned up from dinner and scrubbed the mess hall spotless and then went on to the kitchen and cleaned that too; all without orders! I gave him a thorough dressing down and he actually apologized! He even claimed that he cleaned things up to make amends for insulting me at dinner. He offered to get up early and make breakfast for the crew so I could sleep in. What is his angle?"

"Ah," replied Jack, interlacing his fingers with great theatrics. "Mister Turner is not pirate by upbringing. His father was on my crew, but his mother raised him and he grew up noble, heroic, and proper to the point of being irritating. He was the model of good citizenship, truth, justice, and all that. That is, until his darling Elizabeth was kidnapped. He lost some of his more irritating personality traits under my tutelage, but he remains a man who does these things because it is in his very nature to do the honorable and good thing. He probably saw you falling off the ship a few times; behavior that he would regard as unpiratelike, and that I found rather odd for someone of your seaworthiness." Jack pointed out, looking sharply at her. Dragon looked carefully away and he continued. "Mister Turner likely, and nearly reasonably, as someone unacquainted with you, thought you were another damsel in distress. He lives for being the white knight in shining armor on a white charger and with Elizabeth gone. . ."

"Fine," Dragon replied, cutting off whatever innuendo, he was about to indulge in. "Well, at least I don't have to worry constantly about what he's up to."

"Well you certainly won't have to worry about him trying to take advantage of you."

"As if he could," she snorted loudly.

"Well there is that," Jack replied with some pride. "But you see the other reason is that well, he's a eunuch you see. That's why it didn't work out with Elizabeth. She needed a man that could keep her, how shall we say, satisfied. Savvy?" His grin had now grown to nearly evil proportions as he waggled his eyebrows at Dragon suggestively.

"It takes more than the right equipment." Dragon replied, unable to stop herself.

"That it does Doctor. That it does." Jack replied smiling. There was that spark that had gotten her on the ship.

"So he's a eunuch. What is he doing here on board?" Dragon persisted, a little exasperated with his attempts to bait her.

"As a youth he came to Port Royale an orphan. His mother paid for his passage shortly before her death. There, he was raised by a local smith who taught him a great deal about his trade. Will went on to become the finest swords maker and indeed the finest blacksmith in the Caribbean at least. Then Elizabeth was kidnapped by pirates under an evil curse and he freed me to help him save his bonny lass. Mind you I could have gotten myself out, but Will was my old mate's son and all. So anyhow, in the process of saving her, William became a man, tested and tempered like his swords. Elizabeth and William were engaged shortly thereafter.

However, a few years after their engagement, Elizabeth fell in love with Commodore Norrington of Port Royale. She was engaged to him prior to Will you see. Women of her station have long engagement typically. Will and Elizabeth were waiting to be married until Will had his own shop or became partner to the man he apprenticed with, Mister Brown. Truth be told," Jack leaned in conspiratorially. "Mister Brown was a drunk, drunker than me" He insisted defensively at Dragon's raised eyebrow. "Anyway, Will was doing all the much admired craftsmanship. I suppose the blue blood in her won out. Will was a blacksmith, and she was used to the comforts of being a governor's daughter. So, she left William thoroughly brokenhearted and became reengaged to Norrington.

I ran into him during our last "visit" to Port Royal and spoke with William about coming aboard and performing the duties you two have no doubt already spoken of. William closed up shop and took his tools and belongings on a ship bound for Tortuga. He took a room there and waited for the Black Pearl to return. So, that's why he's here. I figured you could dig up some work for him while he decides what he wants to do next. It would give you some extra time for more pleasurable occupation."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, but work there's plenty of." Dragon replied, feigning innocence.

"Indeed. Well does that satisfy you?" Jack asked, in a low, suggestive voice.

"You'll find Captain it takes a great deal more to satisfy me," Dragon retorted a devilish smile playing in her eyes and mouth. Jack grinned broadly back.

"Does it now? I'd be interested to hear about that in more detail."

Dragon ignored him and continued, "You have answered my questions enough for now. Thank you Captain. I'll take you tray if you're done."

"Well I'm done with the food anyway luv" He replied looking at her more appraisingly.

"Excellent. I need to get back to work" Dragon replied ignoring his antics.

Jack watched her leave the room shaking his head.

"You know she is becoming more interesting the longer she's on my ship."


	6. Training Mister Turner

Author's Thanks: Love & Thank you to my reviewers!

A/N: If Elizabeth can capture the hearts of everyone she meets, so can Dragon.

The Love of A Dragon

Chapter 6: Training Mister Turner

Dragon returned to the kitchen and found Will already cleaning up. She put the tray down next to where his arms were elbow deep in dish water and grabbed a dish and a towel and started drying them and putting them away.

"You know they dry on their own. You could just let them and take some time to enjoy the day." Will suggested teasing.

"I like keeping my hands busy." Dragon replied evenly. Will raised an eye brow and she caught him. "Busy with work Mister Turner. I thought you were supposed to be all noble and upstanding and the like."

"I see you've been talking to Jack."

"Captain Sparrow to you." She admonished

"Only before the crew." Will argued.

"What do you think I am? You best mate?" Dragon returned incredulously

"No of course not." Will replied quickly. "You're as indispensable to him as Anna or Gibbs aren't you?" Will asked awkwardly, trying to redirect the subject.

"I try to be." Dragon replied pleased at his receptiveness to her correction. Nothing quite like a trainable male. "It keeps me safe. If you're an indispensable woman, you're not likely to be sold, dropped off on a deserted shore, or left behind. The Captain's better than other Captains are though. He's not one to slave out anyone for anything. He believes in freedom."

"As long as it doesn't interfere with his own." Will replied.

Dragon raised a brow, smiling condescendingly. "I can't fault him for that. I'd do anything to keep my freedom too. I can't fault him for the same."

"Some things are more important." Will argued.

"What's more important? Love? Hah! In the end, it only takes you so far. There's nothing more important than freedom. It's all you've got."

"What about integrity?" Will shot back.

"You might have me there, but it's only a tie between the two." Dragon conceded chuckling. "My, but you're going to be a lot more fun that the other lugheads to work with. At least you can carry on an argument." Dragon replied chuckling some more and finishing up putting away the dishes. "Integrity, damn that's good." She was still laughing as she went out on deck and Will followed at her heels like a good dog as that seemed to appease her.

Jack scowled at them as they came on deck to see her laughing ahead of Will. She rarely laughed like that. She was quite pretty when she did. He wondered why suddenly this was all so apparent. Dragon still was in the very faded black loose canvas pants she favored, tucked into her well-worn black boots. Her hair in a long dark braid on her back, her long white shirt belted over her chocolate brown bodice. Her deeply tanned skin visible only at the neck face and her forearms when her sleeves were rolled up. Dragon had heavy canvas gauntlets on her forearms to keep her shirt out of the way of her hands while she worked.

Jack noticed all the eyes following her on deck and was suddenly reminded of her when he first met her. Anna Maria had found her while scouting for a way to break into the palace in Sparta. Dragon offered to help them if they would take her along and swear to treat her fairly. He had promised easily enough at Anna Maria's assessment that Dragon was to be trusted. He recalled meeting her for the first time. She was plainly nervous, but full of a confidence, competence and pride that he didn't often see. If she wasn't from an upper class family in some way, at least as a servant, he'd eat his hat. Still Jack knew better than to reveal his insight about Dragon to her. She had been cautious and unafraid even then, but still very guarded about her past. But the way she looked at The Black Pearl when she saw it had really made up his mind. He'd seen that look on few faces other than his own. He'd didn't mind admitting to himself that it had endeared her to him somewhat, perhaps more than he admitted even to himself.

Dragon had then proven dead useful getting out of the palace with a ridiculous amount of loot undetected. She even helped them steal food and wine from the palace larders. It wasn't rum, but still quite good. On board she offered her skills as a cook, mender, and doctor. He was in need and so there it was. She had proven herself from the start, always surprising him. Dragon was always beautiful, breathtaking, but somehow when you were around her you tended to see the quality and quantity of her work first and then her body. She had proven too quick with a blade for anything else.

Will and Dragon went to the entrance to the cargo holds and disappeared beneath. And Jack refocused his attention on the horizon.

"What are we doing down here?" Will asked.

"Not keeping my hands busy with you if that's what you're asking." Dragon retorted. "'Why was Captain's Sparrow's breakfast so long?' Indeed!"

"I wasn't insinuating any such thing Doctor." Will replied returning to the respectable form of address.

"Good. Captain's breakfast took so long because it's usually easier to wait until he's through unless he's busy and because I had questions that needed answering."

"What sort of questions?" Will asked eager for safer conversation paths.

"Questions about you. I don't like to work with people unless I know something about them."

"Fair enough," Will replied. "Why didn't you ask me?"

"I didn't know if you were the sort of person who lies well." Dragon replied matter-of –factly.

"Well Ja-the Captain" he rephrased as a glare from her, "isn't exactly the most honest man alive."

"Of course not, he's a pirate. I knew a great deal about Jack before I came on board here. Anna Maria and I were friends a long time ago. I helped her escape to Jack. She helped me the same way." Dragon stopped dead. "I shouldn't have said that. Jack doesn't know that she helped me get on board here or that we were friends from before. You must swear to me not to tell him I said that." Dragon looked strangely desperate, a feral look creeping into her eyes. Will thought about refusing her just to see if she'd tell him more, but decided it was painfully stupid to make the equivalent of a cornered predator feel more threatened.

Will was a bit surprised to see her actually asking him for anything. "Alright, but you owe me one."

"One confidence from the Captain. Done." Dragon replied, her steely countenance restored. She shook his hand to seal it.

"So why weren't you worried about the Captain lying to you about me?" Will pried with a curious smile. Her momentary venerability making him bolder.

"I can tell when he lies about anything important." She replied assuredly.

"Oh, how's that?" Will's skepticism lacing his tones.

"I'm a woman." She replied simply.

"I see." He replied with greater skepticism. "So what did you ask him about me?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I have a right to know what he said." His indignation making him forget her short temper.

"Maybe you do. You agreed to keep my secret easily enough." Dragon conceded. "I asked him why you were trying to be so helpful to me. Why you were trying so hard to please."

Will looked up startled. "Why?"

"In my experience, people don't usually help you unless they want something back one way or another. I needed to know what you were trying to get out of it."

"And?" Will replied somewhat appalled.

"And now I know." She replied calmly.

"What reason did Jack give you?" Will asked, getting a bit hot and bothered.

"You're noble and heroic. You wanted to help the damsel in distress and make amends for having insulted me." Dragon answered in a bored tone. In truth, his apparent genuine sense of honor was intriguing, but she wasn't about to let him know that.

"Well," Will stumbled, that was certainly not what he had expected. "Yes I suppose that's true. I just never think about it in those terms."

"That's why it's true. True nobility and honor come from acting the right way because it is in your very nature to do so, not because you want people to see you a certain way."

"It's not very pirate like is it?" Will admitted.

Dragon thought it over a minute before responding. "I don't think it interferes with being a pirate. After all, you can be a pirate and a good man. I'm pirate, but I have integrity and honor. I wasn't always here." She answered, suddenly with an almost regal air about her. Then it vanished, like a trick of light as she went back to poking around. Will looked at her more closely, puzzled as Dragon started peeking into barrels and crates, appraising the contents. Will walked over and looked through the containers a bit with her and noticed the contents of this room all seemed to be filled with food stuffs.

"So what are we looking for?" Will asked looking into a barrel of salted crackers.

"Ideas for the evening meal." Dragon replied, her voice unnaturally deep, counting the potatoes at the bottom of a barrel.

"Don't you mean the midday meal?" He replied confused.

"No, that's cured ham and cheese and bread today. We have to bring it up, but not for hours. I need ideas for dinner now incase my idea takes all day to prepare."

"Oh. So how long have you been here?" Will asked curious to get more clues about the past she so desperately wanted to hide.

Dragon considered his question carefully. "A few years. Since I was sixteen. I guess that's three years then. I signed on shortly after the Captain retook the Pearl. Not long after your little adventure." She replied taking a minute to do the math.

"Why the Pearl? Why Captain Sparrow?"

"I won't tell you the whole story about Anna and I now so stop your questions." Will started to protest that he hadn't said a word about Anna Maria, but Dragon cut him off. "I know full well that's what you really wanted to know about. You just hadn't worked up the nerve yet. Well, let me cut off that foolish little notion right here and now. Look, maybe one of these days, under the right circumstances, I'll tell you what they all want to know."

"What do you mean?"

"The whole crew, with the exception of Anna Maria, want to know why I'm here and what brought me here."

"The Captain doesn't know?"

"He knows why he thinks he chose me, but nothing else. And you'll not tell him what I've told you."

"Of course not." Will replied offended.

"Sorry, I'm lousy at making friends these days, especially with men. I have my reasons and they're more than justifiable. I'm liked well by the crew because I do good work, but Anna is the only one I really trust and we have a history that goes back a ways."

"So, what else did you want to know about me?" Will asked trying again to redirect the subject and keep her temper at bay.

"Why you're here." Dragon replied, relieved by the change in subject.

"Did the Captain tell you?"

"He told me enough: marriage went bad, needed to clear your head."

"That's about it." Will replied with a little bitterness.

"So what happened?" Dragon replied eager to reciprocate the inappropriate prying questions.

"Oh no. You won't tell me your story so I won't tell you mine."

"You know I could get the Captain to tell me." Dragon replied, a mischievous smile creeping into her eyes.

"You don't seem like the type to use sex to get a little gossip." Will replied with a skeptical smile.

Dragon looked at him flattered. "Thank you. I'm not. I was joking really. Rum is a much better ally in this sort of thing than the Captain." She replied smiling.

Will smiled back.

"Won't the Captain try to take advantage of you in your drunken state?" Will chided.

"He might try to take advantage of me, but I don't drink for those reasons among others." She turned, ham hock and ring of cheese in each arm. "Will, get a sack of potatoes. We'll come back down then for the rest."

Will smiled. It was so wonderful talking so easily with Dragon. It was most unexpected. She seemed so, well, formidable before. She wasn't exactly easy to talk to most of the time. Way too many conversational landmines for that, but she was so refreshingly unpretentious. The simple ease flow of words became an accomplishment. So not Elizabeth. What Elizabeth had done to him still hurt, sometimes more than he could stand, but damn it all, he still missed her.

Still, there was something about Dragon.

Will wandered back onto the deck with the sack of potatoes. Jack marking their return. Dragon led Will back into the kitchen. "Well we are having gnocchi for dinner tonight."

"What's that?" Will asked.

"A potatoes pasta dish from Italy. You need to get the following things for me for this evening while I check my spices and such." She rattled off a list and gave it to Will with a smile. "Come and see me if you think you've forgotten something on the list. Don't feel pressed to bring it all on one trip. I won't thank you for damaging my ingredients or losing them overboard. If anyone stops you or tries to interfere in anyway, you let me know and I'll give them a sound thrashing." She replied with the tooth-bearing fierce grin he began to associate with her name sake. "Now, off you go. I have a recipe to hunt up." Dragon shooed, turning back to the kitchen and to her work.


	7. Dark thoughts in Dark Places

The Love of a Dragon

Chapter 7: Dark thoughts in Dark Places

While Dragon ransacked her cupboards, Will returned to the darkness of the holds. He found that without Dragon there the darkness became suddenly oppressive. Thoughts of being below deck with Elizabeth on the Interceptor filled his thoughts. Her soft smile illuminated by candlelight. Her soft skin blossoming from her gown. Golden hair streaming around her face light sunlight. Will wasn't sure if it was a wave or a rush of emotion, but he found himself surging forward against a beam, catching himself almost too late.

"Elizabeth," he breathed into the darkness. A plea, an exclamation of pain, a yearning. Black coils of pain wrapped around his ribcage, choking him with ice and claws.

'Why!' His thoughts screamed. 'Why did she have to go? Why with Him? Why Norrington? Why not me? We were happy once weren't we? Was it all a lie? It couldn't have been. If she didn't really love him once, why the charade? Norrington was always a better match for her logically. I might have understood if we had never been anything between us.'

'Norrington didn't exactly race off to save her though did he?' A nasty inner voice cut in.

'And yet she still chose him in the end.' Will reeled. When the danger had passed and life began to fill with familiar routine that encouraged forgetting, she chose Norrington again. How long had she been cheating on him? What he just not enough for her? Was it more than being a blacksmith and son of a pirate? Was it everything he was? Why had she ever loved him then? Or maybe she didn't ever love him. Maybe she only thought she did. Maybe she cared too much for me as a friend to hurt me? Maybe she could see we were just not meant for each other and couldn't bear to tell me sooner. Maybe I'm just not enough.'

'No. Mustn't think this way. Must get food on list. Must not fall into black pit of despair. Must focus on the task at hand and not screw up. All I really need right not is to prove once again that I'm inadequate. If I can't even find food from a list and lug it up the stairs without screwing up I have officially hit bottom. Yes, then I'll have to pitch myself straight off the side of the ship like any other useless pile of deadweight.'

Will went about gathering the items from list fastidiously, absorbed in his task. He barely noticed the Captain or Dragon as he deposited the supplies in the kitchen and thankfully they didn't seem to notice his dark mood. Focusing on his task, however nervous he was about screwing up, did soothe his nerves some. By the time he brought up the last load, he found the pain was buried again. At least for awhile.


	8. The Softer Side of Sparrow

The Love of a Dragon

Chapter 8: The Softer Side of Sparrow

Jack watched Will depart to the holds again and called Gibbs to take over the wheel. Gibbs frowned a little. It was no secret to him that Jack fancied Dragon, all one had to do was see the way his eyes tracked her, or know the open threats he laid on any many who might harm her, but it was also not secret that the Captain was a notorious womanizer.

"Maybe having Mister Turner back on board isn't such a lucky thing after all. All we need is a battle of swords." Gibbs muttered to himself as Jack disappeared into the ship after Dragon.

Dragon was banging through her cupboards looking for supplies when Jack entered, surveying her rear. "So Dragon how are things working out with Mister Turner?"

Dragon, startled, banged her head on the cabinet while emerging. Cursing in Greek and thumping her feet, she curled herself into a corner of the kitchen. "Damn it all. Captain, would it kill you to not sneak up on people!"

"Sorry luv, force of habit and all that." He rumbled, that irritatingly mischievous smile still hanging off his words. He went to the sink, picked up a clean rag and dipped it into a bucket of cool water and came over to kneel by her. Much to her surprise he put a hand to her head gently probing. "Tell ol' Jack where it hurts luv." She looked at him suspiciously, but seeing only concern and warmth in his eyes, she pointed to a small bump on her head.

"Here," Dragon growled.

"You needn't look at me like that. I do care about ye. I'm sorry I scared ye Dragon. Does that feel better?" His voice suddenly gently remonstrative.

"Yes," she replied surprised. "I thought I was the Doctor."

"Well, someone had to take care of things before you got here. I'm not nearly as brilliant with healing as you are, but as you might imagine, I've built up some experience over the years with bumps to the head." They both laughed. She got up and put some distance between them again. She didn't like being too close. She started to forget who she was dealing with. He was dangerous, like a grease fire. The man had far too much savvy and swagger; very dangerous.

"Things with Will are going well Captain. He's a hard worker and takes direction from a woman well." Dragon reported a little too quickly, sighing in relief at the return of personal space.

"Good. I'm glad you're keeping an eye on my friend." Jack replied, smiling, his voice casual, but not missing her reaction.

"Friend Captain? I thought you didn't have friends?" Dragon jibbed, her inner calm restored.

He gave her a hurt look, but she wasn't sure if he was mocking her or not. "Of course I have friends," Jack replied indignantly. "Most of them are also crew tha's all. I have Gibbs and Anna Maria. I have Will and I have you don't I?"

"Yes Jack, I suppose you and I have the closest friendship two people who don't trust anyone can have." Dragon replied laughing. Jack wasn't laughing though.

"Yeh don't trust me?"

Dragon caught the serious look in his eye. "Captain, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. I trust you with some things, but only so far. It's not personal. It's just that you can't absolutely trust anyone. In the end people die, get hurt, whatnot. That might not be able to come to your aide, even if they want to. And you and I prize our freedom above all else and that means we can't be trusted if that's compromised."

Jack shoved down his vulnerability again. "Yes I suppose you're quite right. Later we should drink to it. To the closest friends two highly suspicious people could be. Excellent, I'll get the rum!"

"Captain," Dragon called out laughing. "I have work to do. Work I cannot do while drinking rum. The crew would be most displeased if I fouled up a meal on account of rum drinking in the morning."

"Late morning," Jack argued, pleased that he had gotten her to laugh for him.

"Regardless," Dragon retorted, trying to put a stern tone into her voice. "I will not drink while working."

Will came in and sat down the supplies, smiled and left for more.

"Excellent point." Jack replied as Will disappeared up the stairs. "Have Mister Turner work, so you can drink."

"Captain enough," replied Dragon, laughing so hard, so could hardly breathe now. "I am not comfortable leaving Mister Turner to my work. Certainly not on his first day, and not when I am perfectly capable of doing it myself."

"I'm glad you're keeping the lad busy. I was worried that would be a problem."

"Oh?" Dragon replied, curious.

"Well you are constantly busy and everything seems to get done. I thought there might not be work for two." Jack replied, drawing out his words and rolling them around the room.

"Oh there's always something that's needs to be done Captain. Having Will here means I'll get to sleep a bit more."

"Well I should hope you're sleeping enough girl. You're a pirate now, not a sailor nor whatever you were before," The Captain admonished his voice suddenly fierce. "You pull more weight around here than two of most of my crew and that's not a criticism of them. You get the sleep you need Dragon, you hear me and you send anyone who objects to me or the end of your blade!"

"Captain, I didn't know you cared so much." Dragon replied laughing lightly trying to lighten the Captain's strange mood.

"I don't want my doctor and cook sick and useless, that's all. I don't want you thinking you can be ill treated or taken for granted just cuz yer a woman."

"Thank you." Dragon replied, her voice tender and serious for the first time.

"Besides," Jack began, the swagger back in his voice. "I hope you will have time to do more than get enough sleep with Will here to help."

"Time to do what?" Dragon replied, her voice becoming playful and suggestive.

"Time for pleasurable leisurely activities." Jack rumbled matching her tone.

"Of what sort?" Dragon teased, starting to close the gap between them.

"Of your heart's choosing." Jack answered, drawing closer.

"Marvelous." Dragon replied, their faces inches apart. "Well it's been a long time since I've had that sort of opportunity. I'll have to think long and hard about exactly what I want." She replied, drawing out every word.

Then she turned abruptly and walked over to one of the cabinets. "I'll let you know if it's anything that requires your involvement or permission." Dragon's eyes locked on Jack's.

"Permission." He breathed. Jack eased back out of his lean, never breaking eye contact. "Be sure that you do." He smiled languorously and took his leave tipping his hat to Dragon as he passed out the door.

As Jack returned to the helm, Will brought the last sack of potatoes from the holds. He came into the kitchen and caught a glimpse of Dragon laughing inwardly, her eyes far away before ducking back into the cupboards.

"Did you find everything we need for dinner while I brought up supplies?" Will asked, carefully laying the potato sack by the others.

"No, not at all. The Captain was being most distracting." Dragon replied halfway between amusement and frustration.

"He does seem to have that effect on most women." Will sighed, his ill mood still hanging over him in spite of his efforts to the contrary.

"If you even start comparing me to some lovesick, empty-headed female, I'll skin you. I just enjoy a good battle of wits and when you're a skirt around that man, you better have damn good footwork."

"Good footwork?" He seized on continuing the conversation, anything to distract him.

"Yes. Jack is constantly trying to get me to drink with him for one thing."

"Oh? I thought you didn't drink."

"I don't but he keeps trying anyway making up celebratory occasions and the like."

"For example?" Will inquired, slowly becoming amused.

"Oh 'Talk like the Royal Navy day' or 'We got more Rum Celebration' or 'I opened a New Case of Rum Inaugural Celebration'"

"I see." Will replied laughing.

"You have to be very quick on your verbal footwork to get out of it without insulting the Captain."

"I see what you mean by needing good footwork."

"Yes well, enough of this. Work to be done." Dragon, digging herself out of the cabinet. We have everything we need here. Did you get everything on the list?"

"Yes," Will replied handing the list back to Dragon.

Dragon surveyed the food he brought up, comparing it to the list. "Excellent. Now we need supplies for lunch. I'll come down with you this time. I can't keep getting ambushed in the kitchen."

Will cringed inwardly at going back into the holds, but he followed and they got the lunch food. He half listened as Dragon explained where to find everything for lunch which was nearly always, cured meat, bread, and fruit and cheese when available. Will kept scouring his memories for something his uncertainties couldn't dispute as proof he was once loved by Elizabeth. Hours later, when lunch was long over and He was sitting in the kitchen peeling potatoes in silence with Dragon. His efforts were still coming up empty handed. Dragon, who had been aware for the last couple hours that his attention was poor, especially when he nearly drank a candle, was reaching the end of her patience.

"I'm not really one to talk about bottling up secrets, but lad, you have two choices: speak up or regain your focus." Dragon glowered.

Will sighed deeply. "Sorry Dragon. I was trying not to lose my focus."

"I'm sure you were." Dragon sighed exasperated. Then looking at him more carefully, his misery laid bare upon his features, her heart softened a bit. "She must have really been something." Dragon's voice gentled.

"She was everything." He breathed. "I loved her since we were children. She saved my life. I was adrift at sea and she saw me. She got the men on her ship to save me. She protected me."

Will went on to tell Dragon about the adventure to save Elizabeth and the curse of the Aztec gold. He finished by telling her about his rescue of Jack Sparrow from the gallows.

"Sounds like you're even now."

"Me and Jack?"

"No. Jack still clearly feels a debt to you, or you wouldn't be here. I mean you and Elizabeth are even. She saved you and then you saved her."

"She saved me from the gallows."

"No, her father did. You said so yourself and his motivations are as much about his affections for you as for his daughter. It sounds like he didn't do it to make sure you two got married or anything. I mean it doesn't sound like he really thought it was a great match from the start."

"No, I don't suppose he did and I can't exactly say he was upset when she changed her mind about me either."

"I wouldn't think so. It sounds like the captain was right. Blue blood won out in the end."

"Thanks that really softens the blow."

"You can't feel badly about their bad breeding."

Will laughed. "Bad breeding?"

"Well, you'd never see some pirate lass marrying for status or money. Status is useless. It can't warm you, feed you, or shelter you and money we get on our own. We don't depend on some man to amass our fortunes like some poorly bred useless aristocrat."

"I've never thought about it quite like that before."

"Look I'm not really one for being tied down period, but if I was, it would be for something more tangible than blue blood foolishness. I have plenty of money and life's comforts. If I tied myself to someone it would be because it was mutually beneficial and we wanted it. Money ain't enough."

"What about love?"

"Love's a tricky thing. Smoke and mirrors really. How do you ever know if it's really there?"

"I know exactly what you mean. I've been twisting the last ten years or so around in my mind over and over trying to find some proof of her love for me and it isn't there. I mean I can prove she cared about me, but that's it."

"See, tricky. But raw instinctual need. That you can know. That may not be love, but you can know you want someone in your bed or your life. Want isn't tricky."

"I'll have to ponder that one." He smiled and returned to his work.

"You do that Turner." Dragon replied, watching him for a moment before returning to her own work.


	9. Shiver Me Blades

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter of the story. I know I enjoyed writing it . . .inevitably too much

The Love of a Dragon

Chapter 9: Shiver me Blades

The next few weeks passed quickly enough. Dragon taught Will her daily routine: make breakfast, serve breakfast, hunt for dinner, start making dinner, make lunch, make dinner, serve dinner, clean up, do mending, go to sleep, periodically assess supplies, repeat daily. By the end of the first few days, Will started to hit a rhythm. After more than a month of working all day beside the pirate lass, he and Dragon worked as a single mind. She rarely made serious threats on his life any more. They talked about Elizabeth and Dragon shared her ship's wisdom and tricks of the trade. She also shared her philosophy on life and tried to help him see that life without Elizabeth was the better path.

"The upper class has no manners, they're useless liars, they cut corners by abusing everyone below them any way they can to save a buck, and they criticize pirates for doing the same. At least pirates aren't repressing anyone and they're honest about their dishonesty! The rich just ignore better manners, but they call us the ignorant ones!" Dragon ranted laughing.

Will laughed with her, drying dishes. "How did I ever live before the Pearl?"

"You didn't clearly." Dragon retorted shaking with laughter.

"Indeed," Jack's voice came sauntering into the room. "Dragon, in over several fortnights, I have not seen you take advantage of your additional help except to sleep in now and again. The intention was for you to have some time for more pleasurable occupation."

"Yes, I have been thinking about that. I am quite looking forward to it actually. I was planning to enjoy pleasurable distraction presently as it were."

"Oh really," Jack replied suggestively.

"Yes, I am," Dragon retorted equally suggestive before her voice abruptly turned businesslike. "I've been dying to get in some sword practice and Will here is supposed to be rather quick with a sword."

Will gently put the last dry dishes into a cupboard and turned to listen to the exchange, eyebrows raised in interest.

"Quick being the operative word luv," Jack protested, stressing the innuendo. "If you'd like to play with a sword, I'd be happy to school you."

"Yes, well, I thought I'd work up to that," Dragon replied, drying her hands. "Mister Turner. Meet me on deck in three minutes."

Will snapped to attention, "You and I are going to have sword lessons? Now?"

"Yes, now. We're done for the day here."

"Do you have a sword?" Will asked, feeling rather flustered. He was sure of his own considerable skill, but had no interest in dodging flying daggers if Dragon became frustrated during her lessons.

"Yes, of course I do. But we're not going to practice with real swords."

"Oh good," Will sighed with relief. The thought of fighting with Dragon and sharp objects seemed to indicate a rather dangerous learning curve. Dragon glared at him by way of a reply. "I mean 'oh?'" Will corrected, pitching his voice in what he hoped was an innocent and curious tone.

"I have a set of wooden practice swords in my quarters. I'm going to get them now. Now get yourself up on deck Mister Turner before I change my mind and get real swords instead!" Dragon growled, exiting the room

Will dried his hands and followed her out the door, heading to the deck while Dragon went into her quarters and retrieved the swords, from a wooden chest she'd acquired since her arrival. When she got on deck, Will and the Captain were conferring quietly near the main mast.

"Jack, I know how she is with daggers, but does she know anything about swords?"

"No idea, lad. She usually is in the infirmary during raids, being ship's doctor and all. I'd go very gingerly with her. If you hurt her pride, she might cut yours off and feed it to the sharks."

Will's eyes went wide. "Point taken. Gingerly. Aye."

Dragon made no motion to betray her eves dropping and instead focused her attention on securing her clothing and hair for her sparring "lesson." She was frankly anxious to test someone the Capitan had mentioned as "a rather skilled swordsman for a eunuch." Dragon naturally took this to mean Will was rather extraordinary and comparable, though perhaps not equal, to the Captain's level of skill. She had been trained with a sword since she could hold one, but had missed sparring since her arrival on the Black Pearl. Now, seemed as good a time as any to start again, and the looks on Will and Jack's faces when they saw she needed little in the way of lessons would be highly enjoyable. Toying with them was so much fun, and really, as far as the Captain was concerned, it was just fair play. Beyond that, it was an opportunity to get a feel for Will as a fighter and a teacher. Both were excellent measures of a person in her experience.

Bored with Jack and Will's lollygagging, she finally called over to them. "Mister Turner, move with haste and get your sword. I'm ready to begin."

Will nodded to Jack and stepped quickly over to Dragon and took one of the wooden swords from her, falling naturally into a battle-ready stance. Dragon noted this, impressed, but hiding it. She didn't want him to know she could notice such things.

'I am just an inexperienced girl.' She repeated in her thoughts like a mantra, laughing in her mind all the while. Dragon held the sword awkwardly and took a careless stance. Will noted this.

"Dragon, before we begin maybe we ought to talk about stance and how to hold a sword and such." He began gently.

"Oh, of course. That sounds like a good idea." Dragon agreed playing along. 'Here's a grand opportunity to get a feel for Mister Turner,' She mused.

"Here stand like this," Will suggested, modeling a basic defensive stance. Dragon purposely modeled it awkwardly, baiting Will and using him to toy with the Captain who needed to sweat. Irked at the Captain's insinuation that she would use her free time to have a roll with him, she wanted him to watch while Will got up close and personal with her. Humility was always a good lesson.

Will frowned observing her posture. "Dragon, may I touch you to correct your posture?"

Dragon raised an eyebrow. "Of course, as long as y'er respectful about it." She replied, smiling. She watched Will carefully, enjoying as he corrected the position of her legs and arms, momentarily laying his arms around her to show her how to hold the sword, and explaining about finding the balance of the sword with her grip and her footing.

Will's hands trembled nervously at first, as he corrected her stance, worried he might offend her and hyperaware that he was running his hands over her. But as Will started talking about his own area of expertise, his nervousness eased and he began to enjoy himself. When Will was satisfied with her form, he took a stance across from her and 'taught' her some basic moves.

Dragon found she rather enjoyed his attentions. The gentle pressure of Will's hands on her body created warm tingles under her skin. 'No harm in enjoying,' she thought. 'After all he's a eunuch, he's just awkward because he's so damn proper. God, but it's cute. And look at Jack squirm! Fantastic! I'll teach him to harass me about my free time.'

Meanwhile Gibbs and Anna Maria came up on deck to talk with Jack about some matter and noticed Will and Dragon facing off.

"Captain, what're they doing?" Gibbs inquired.

"Will is giving our Dragon sword lessons." Jack replied, both irritated and fixated by the sight.

"Really now?" Gibbs asked intrigued. Anna Maria smiled, knowing the rouse, but said nothing. Some people were card sharks, Dragon was a sword shark. It was an old game they used to play with the city's children in Sparta. Gibbs meanwhile ran down below decks shouting to the crew along the way, "Hey lads, Will's goin' the be fightin' Dragon!" At these words, the men abandoned their tasks and headed for the deck taking seats up on both ends of the ship to watch the fun. They all knew Dragon's skill with a dagger and Will's with a sword. A fight between them was bound to be good sport. At the very least, watching Will teach Dragon the sword should be hilarious fun. Some assumed Will would best Dragon given her affinity for daggers and his for the sword, which were utterly different fighting techniques. Others on the crew, had seen Dragon's blades in action and put their money on her to win.

Dragon noted the flash of coins changing hands all around them and nearly grinned, but she didn't want anyone to see it. She crossed her blade with Will's. She parried awkwardly and thrust her sword a little clumsily. Dragon threw herself off balance a little, on purpose. She watched as Will took his time with her. Dragon admired his patience, but after fifteen minutes, she was quote bored and ready to have a real go. She now wanted to make Will breathless the way he had made her feel when he came on board, and Dragon couldn't think of a better way than a good fight.

"All right now Mister Turner. I think I have it. Let's spar a little and have some learn as we go, shall we?" Dragon asked, her tone impatient, but her body pretending to feel a little unsure. Will looked a little dubious, and glanced at Jack who nodded encouragingly.

"Go on lad, j'st don' hurt our doctor eh?" Jack called out.

"Aye; get on with the fight." Anna Maria called out.

Dragon's eyes met Anna Maria's briefly and they exchanged a knowing look.

"Come one Will, show me why you're so well-reputed with the blade." Dragon taunted grinning. Will smiled back, his attention now engaged in the fight.

"Very well Dragon, prepare to fight."

"I was born ready." Dragon replied brashly.

Their swords crossed and they had a few light passes at each other, gradually, Dragon began to move faster, she tapped Will with the flat of her sword, on his thigh or ribs when his guard was down, trying to get him to really fight her. They began to move faster, their breaths becoming more harsh. Dragon couldn't hold back her smile, but she was still holding back and she knew he was. The crew cheered them on enthusiastically, enjoying every minute, anxious to see the winner. Finally, after a few instances where she had momentarily tapped him hard enough on his backside to incite him to a few real blows on her sword, Will paused their blades crossed. "Dragon, I really don't want to hurt you, so let's go easy."

Dragon took her blade and ran it up one length of his sword, around the tip and down the other side, keeping the pressure perfectly even, her balance beyond reproach. "You be careful; blacksmith." Will, Jack and nearly everyone else dropped their jaws. "Let's have a real go."

Dragon began to attack him in earnest her form no longer clumsy and unsure, but deft and graceful, betraying her many years of experience. Will fought automatically at first, still in shock. Then forced by her fervor, he stepped up his fighting and finally, in Dragon's opinion, they were engaged in an all-out fight that spanned the main deck. Their swords clanged together, sweat streaming, neither giving an inch. "Come on, is that the best you have?" Dragon taunted, pressing him into the main mast, the throng watching, hungry for the fight. Will grinned, his muscles straining against her attack as she pressed into him. For just a moment, he considered letting her hold him there a while, but her taunt renewed his fighting spirit.

"I'm just warming up." Will returned cockily.

He pushed her back and she grinned broader, she let him chase her across the deck to the rigging. Then she grabbed the rigging with her free hand, used her elbow to brace her impact and keeping her grip, twisted around to pin Will against the hard ropes. Enjoying the feel of his hard body pinned by hers, she held him there. Panting into each other's faces, their mouths a few mere inches apart, Will taunted her back, "I'm beginning to think you lied to me about level of skill."

"I never lied about anything, I didn't correct your assumption."

"You encouraged my assumption which is deception." Will argued, enjoying his current situation far more than he was sure was healthy.

"Pirate." Dragon replied swaggeringly.

Will used the leverage of the next wave to rock the ship to push her off of him. Their fighting continued, increasing in fierceness as Will watched for a good opportunity. His one advantage over her from what the Captain had indicated was that Dragon didn't have as much experience fighting with swords on a moving ship. She might not anticipate certain limitations of their environment appropriately. 'There,' Will thought watching her as another larger wave rocked the ship. 'Dragon is slow to regain her balance when the ship rocks. She's tired. Her sea legs are slower to respond.'

Finally, Will waited until a particularly large wave forced Dragon to regain her balance and pressed his advantage, pinning her to the deck.

"Cheater!" Dragon hissed through clenched teeth, pinned underneath Will's weight, her breath coming in tight gasps.

"Pirate." Will taunted, his breath hot on her face again.

She was surprised by his strength. For a man with so much leanness to his form, his muscles were like steel and with a flash of awareness, she found his weight pressed onto hers felt quite enjoyable. Dragon's face went still, a slight smile beginning. 'Damn; eunuchs should never be this hot. It's so unfair.' The moment lengthened and she felt the heat from the battle start to shift to another sort of fire.

Finally, Jack, irritated by the repeated lengthy contact between Will and Dragon, stepped toward them. "All right Mister Turner, let our good Doctor get some air. Dragon, you did shockingly well for a beginner." Jack began suspiciously. The crew began to disperse talking excitedly about the fight.

"I never said I was a beginner," Dragon panted. "I am Spartan. You should have known better. These swords are used by _children_ when learning the sword in Sparta."

"Women are taught to fight there?" Will asked equally breathless, though also not entirely from the fighting.

Dragon raised herself up to her full 5'4 height and replied "Spartans are the most fiercesome warriors on earth. Men _and_ Women. We are descended from the brave three hundred who fought in the battle of Thermopolis! We conquer. We defend our homes and our families. We don't sit at home useless. Women are more dangerous under circumstances that threaten hearth and home anyway. We are tigers protecting what is ours." She replied with a fierceness that made most everyone want to step back a few paces, but Will and Jack found themselves more caught up in the fiery woman.

"You know," Jack began, drawing out his words again. "When I said you should have some pleasurable leisure time, I really wasn't interested in increasing your skills with sharp objects."

"Ah well, we all have our little disappointments don't we?" Dragon replied, catching her breath and glancing at Will's crotch. The motion of her eyes was fortunately lost on everyone but the Captain, but he grinned, back in the game.

'Interesting, I believe our Dragon is having impure thoughts about our blacksmith.' Jack wondered mischievously.

Dragon turned to Will, "Well, it seems you are as good as I've heard, but you'll have to do a hell of a lot better to keep me pinned to the deck."

Will raised his eyebrows at the inevitable innuendo. "I assure you, I've only given you a taste." Returning her tone.

"I hope you're not prone to boasting Mister Turner. I hate to be disappointed." Dragon replied, taking his sword into her hand. "Well, for another day."

"I'll be looking forward to pinning you to the deck again."

"Only if you are very lucky twice." Dragon replied sardonically, before turning and walking dignified to her room to return the swords to her trunk, lovingly wrapping them back in a blanket blue as the Mediterranean.

Closing the trunk, she realized she was roasting, sweat continuing to pour off her from the fight and, much as she hated to admit it, so much contact with Will. 'Damn the creation of eunuchs!' Dragon shouted in her mind. She needed a swim to cool down her body and her hormones because right now, she was spending too many thoughts fantasizing about removing Will's clothes with her knives.

Dragon moved swiftly out of her room and on deck to find the Captain. Will was on deck talking to Gibbs about the fight. Anna Maria came over to her.

"Well done my friend. That was wonderful to watch. Did you have fun? You looked like you were." Anna Maria smiled, teasing her friend.

"Perhaps a little too much fun," Dragon admitted roguishly. "Where's the Captain?"

"The Captain? I thought you would be looking for Mister Turner."

"I can see where he is. I need a good cool swim."

"I can think of a few other things you need." Anna Maria muttered. "Captain's in his quarters. I'd knock first after your little show." She added slyly.

"Thanks," Dragon replied sarcastically. She moved purposefully to his door, knocked, and upon a prompt affirmative response, decided it was safe to enter.

Jack glanced at her smiling his devilish smile and lounging in one of his chairs as if they were part of each other. "Decide you wanted my instruction in the sword?" He asked, getting up and moving towards her.

"Hardly," Dragon replied, brushing his implication aside. To her surprise, he moved past her and went out the door to his room, heading for the main deck. Dragon, annoyed, turned, and headed after him. He stopped to talk to Gibbs on his way to the helm about teaching some of the new lads how to repair sails and Dragon caught sight of Will heading down to the kitchen. Dragon's eyes followed his lovely backside, wondering how it would feel under her hands. Jack met her eyes when Will disappeared and her gaze shifted to looking for him again. He noted with some frustration the object of her distraction.

"Eunuch huh?" Dragon asked resigned.

"Eunuch," Jack replied gravely.

"Everything snippy-snippy?"

"Like a horse. But if you're looking for a good roll, lass . . ." Jack intoned.

"I'm not."

"Ah, but you just said." Jack began to argue, but Dragon cut him off.

"That was an inquiry for factual information in no way suggesting a one night stand will do. Captain, are we nearing shore soon? I need a swim."

"I would imagine." Jack taunted. "No, we will not be near any shores tonight, but for you lass, we can slow down a bit on our way into the next cove. It'll be deep but calm."

"What cove?"

"Shan yu." Jack replied grinning ridiculously. "As if you haven't had enough fun for one week. We'll 'enjoy' the city for a few days and 'pick up a few supplies' and then"

He paused, knowing what she was hoping would come next: her acquired vice.

"And from there?" Dragon persisted, eagerly.

"And from there we sail to Shui an Ning for some well-needed shore leave. We should be there before the end of the week. The village should be expecting us. We usually end up there with fairly regular intervals."

Dragon's eyes lit. "Perfect timing."

"I thought you might think so on all accounts."

"Yes, I could use a good swim and a massage." Dragon smiled, contemplating the spa she enjoyed. The Captain had recommended it, of course, he received other services than she, but it was clean, well-run and decadently relaxing. And even better, honorable, if not respectable. Dragon wandered back to her quarters, pleasantly lost in memories of Shan yu.

"Yes I'm sure you could." Jack replied to her retreating back before taking the helm and letting his thought take him away.

Jack recalled the first time he suggested Dragon might enjoy a massage and had paid one of the ladies to come on the ship to loosen Dragon's muscles. Frankly, he had hoped the experience would loosen her up all together. And he supposed in a way it had opened her to certain benefits of being a pirate, which accounted for her love of Shui an Ning. The whole crew had nearly lost it on deck when Jack brought Mai lei on board to massage Dragon. The thought of those two alone in Dragon's private quarters was rather delicious, Jack had to admit, even if he was certain his visions were a far cry from the truth. If he questioned her sexual orientations before, that was satisfied once Dragon discovered the refined Courtesan training house in Shui an Ning that catered to women as well. 'Of course if that wasn't enough, the way she acts around Turner makes her preferences clear enough.' Jack reflected annoyed once more.

Still, in spite of her enjoyment of Will's company, and their growing closeness over the last few weeks, Dragon was still excited at the prospect of returning to Shui an Ning and seeing her longtime, not so secret lover there. 'Ah well, perhaps the boy can either find himself some pleasurable distraction or at least get jealous enough to act.' Jack focused on these thoughts, refusing to entertain those that had been so envious of Will, pinned by her sword and vice versa. After all, it was Will he wanted Dragon to bed to get the boy over his damnable obsession with Elizabeth. Jack was just looking out for his crew.

'But if it does work out between them, I may lose my Doctor.' Jack pondered. "I suppose I'll have to make sure they stay true to their love of the pirate life then," he muttered to himself. It should be easy enough, he knew a few of their weaknesses, and he would doubtlessly learn more. He would keep his crew together.

"Come hell or high water!" Jack saluted the air with his flask loudly before taking a swig. Several of the crew heard his toast and chimed in, drinking and repeating his words, not needing to know their inspiration. He nodded to the crew's sign of respect and continued to steer the Pearl toward the dark inlet ahead, where the cove lay.

Back in his quarters. Will stood shaking a bit. It felt fantastic to finally get to move around a bit and fighting Dragon was unlike anything he had ever experienced. It was intoxicating and exhilarating and he wanted more. Will wanted to pin her to the mast himself. He wanted press into her and kiss her long and deep. Will wanted to run his hands along her strong thighs and touch her hair. "I've been living among pirates too long," he muttered shaking his head, trying to clear it. Such thoughts, if acted upon, were likely to get him killed. Will caught Dragon periodically looking at him from a distance, when she thought he wasn't paying attention, and shaking her head. He was fairly certain that in spite of her occasional innuendos, Dragon would cut him if he tried anything. Her life on the Pearl seemed rather work consumed and free of distractions. Whatever she was running from, her freedom found through working on the Pearl seemed to push away anything she felt might endanger said freedom, including relationships of a more intimate nature.

Dragon moved into the infirmary, walking a little dazedly. Will looked at her surprised. "Are you alright? You're walking like you're drunk."

"Not drunk," Dragon sighed. "Distracted. We're landing in Shan Yu tomorrow night to dock for a few days. Oh and the Captain is slowing us down so those interested can swim."

"Special dispensation for the Doctor," Will chided.

"Yes, it's on our way and I need a swim." Dragon explained in hr matter of fact tone, she so enjoyed. He recognized it now as a sign of hiding her need for something for personal reasons.

"And I'm sure the Captain wouldn't mind another show."

"I don't swim naked if that's you implication." She raised her eyebrows in challenge.

"It's not. But I'm sure he enjoys it nevertheless." Will replied grinning. "I'm sure the Captain prefers you all wet."

"Are you saying you don't?" Dragon baited.

"Not at all. I enjoyed it the last time." Will was grinning openly now.

"You're never going to let me forget that you first saw me when I was done swimming, are you?" Dragon groaned.

"Swimming, you fell into the water!"

"And swam to the side of the ship!" Dragon growled.

"Why would I ever forget that?" Will replied, changing conversational direction. "It's so rare to meet a woman soaking wet head to toe. And rarer to see a repeat performance."

"Well, I hope you got your fill." Dragon replied, grinning.

"Hardly," Will replied, matching her smile.

Dragon continued smiled as she went into her room. The sword fight had loosened their tongues a bit. They didn't banter like this before. It was a rather delightful and unexpected turn of events. She grabbed her tri-corner hat, much like the Captain's, exited and relocked her quarters.

"I'll be on deck enjoying the breeze." Dragon replied, heading out.

Will smiled, taking his turn to stare at her retreating rear before falling onto his bed, lost in thought. He decided it was best to stay in his cabin before his mouth ran away with him and he talked himself onto the point of her dagger. He was far too hyper aware of her from the fight and not thinking before he spoke.


	10. It’s a Lovely Day for a Swim

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Internet issues . . . **

**Thank you to ****Ruby Pen for reviewing Chapter 9- Thanks for reading. I have such fun things planned for Will and Dragon . . . Things are just starting to heat up.**

**Thank you also to Ruby Pen and ImaKickYoAs for adding my story to your favorites and to Nevergonnafitin for adding me to your author alerts- I really appreciate how much you're enjoying the story so far.**

The Love of A Dragon

Chapter 10: It's a Lovely Day for a Swim in the Caribbean

True to his word, Jack slowed the Pearl down once they were in calmer waters and dropped rope ladders into the water, attached to the side of the ship, for those desiring to swim. Dragon ran her hat down into her quarters as the sails were raised and tied. Will woke from his nap, even more sweaty from napping in the sweltering cabin than he had been after the fight. He caught sight of Dragon racing back from her cabin, her hat, wrist guards, shirt, and boots left behind. She ran in only her bodice and trousers with the legs rolled and tied up to the knee, and her feet blissfully bare. Dragon kept her thoughts fixed on the clear water, the water that was cool and refreshing, yet warm and welcoming at once, and did her best to ignore Will's presence in the infirmary as she raced past his prone, sleeping form. She didn't let herself dwell more than an instant on how much she wanted him to pull her off her feet mid-step and onto the bed with him. Instead, she focused on getting herself into the water as expediently as possible and far, far from pointless temptation.

Dragon's racing into her cabin roused Will; her usually stealthy movements made thunderous by Dragon's distracted state of mind and body. Will followed her example after waking, abandoning his boots, belt, affects, and shirt, and headed on deck in only his britches. Gibbs was directing a few lads to keep watch for sharks on all sides of the ship with him and ordered those who didn't want to swim to be ready to help everyone get out quick in case of trouble. Will scanned the deck and saw Anna Maria and Dragon pressed against the side of the ship opposite from the one where the rest of the crew was waiting for an all clear regarding the water. They stood poised like runners, turning to look at each other and laughing, elbowing each other, and generally acting like schoolgirls eager for a footrace. Will smiled. It was good to see Dragon relaxing a bit. Jack, having elected to go for a swim as well given the heat, stood watching them nearby, his shirt, bandana, and pants still on. Will walked over to him, not shifting his gaze from Anna Maria and Dragon.

"Lovely evening for a swim."

"Indeed it is young William; indeed it is." Jack replied keeping his gaze fixed on Anna Maria and Dragon as well.

Across the ship, Dragon and Anna Maria were talking animatedly in low tones.

"Looks like your sparring partner has decided to swim as well." Anna Maria laughed, having glanced toward the Captain and Will. "My, but he's looking fine wit'out all those clothes." Dragon jerked her head in surprise toward Will and Anna Maria laughed. "I didn' say he was naked," She giggled.

Dragon smile back and elbowed her. "You caught me. Will looks quite fine without that shirt, and his calves are rather nice too. It's nice to see some pleasing bare flesh now and again."

"Indeed, the rest of the crew are hardly pleasing to the eye and most keep their shirts on in the water thank the gods." Anna Maria laughed.

"I'd drink to that." Dragon replied laughing along with her. "Thomas isn't too bad either though." She pointed out eyeing up their Spanish friend coming up from the crew holds. Thomas had shiny, long, black hair that waved gently around his shoulders and golden-caramel colored skin. His face wasn't as pretty as Will's. Thomas's face was more angular and his straight nose dominated his face, but it had a handsome quality about it none the less.

"Not bad at all," Anna Maria agreed, eyeing Thomas's body the way she might a particularly fine piece of treasure. Anna Maria glanced away reluctantly and looked back at Dragon. "First one into the water gets a free drink in Shan Yu from the loser," She challenged.

"Deal" Dragon replied, gripping the wooden deck with her soles.

When the all clear came, Anna Maria and Dragon kicked off from the wall, racing all out for the other side, leaping in time to clear the rails. Dragon hit the water first, cutting through the water like the striped dolphins of her home waters, Anna Maria right behind her. They popped out of the water at about the same place laughing and splashing each other.

"I won!" Dragon cried out, sputtering, and laughing.

"Did not," Anna Maria squealed.

"Gibbs!!" They called out in unison.

"Dragon won that time. I saw her hit the water a moment sooner." Gibbs called back, smiling. "Looks like yer buying the drinks tonight Anna Maria"

"J'est the firs' one." Anna Maria called back. "Fine yeh won this time. I'll buy the first drink."

"I thought you didn't drink." Jack called out from above.

"I don't drink on board." Dragon shot back before diving under the water again.

Will turned to Jack, speaking in an undertone, "Who usually wins these foot races?"

"It's about fifty-fifty. They're well-matched for a sprint across the deck." Jack replied proudly.

The rest of the men were jumping in too now, splashing all around. Jack waited until nearly everyone else was in before diving into their midst, making his entrance with a perfect swan dive. Anna Maria and Dragon were keeping their gaze fixed on Will however and watched enjoyably as he leapt into the water, graceful as an otter. When Will came up, he untied his hair, and tied the strip of leather to his wrist. The women grinned at each other, enjoying the vision of Will: hair down, half naked, and wet.

"It really doesn't get any better than this." Dragon breathed, breathless again.

"Easy there damsel. Don't you start forgetting how to swim or somethin'." Anna Maria chided. "Besides, it'll be even better once we get to the spa tomorrow."

"I hear that. I can't wait to get there. Drink some tea, get a good meal, soak in the mud pits, the hot springs, and enjoy a few massages from Mai Lei. I love how much easier it is to float in salt water." Dragon sighed, flipping up to float on her back.

"You go to her every time don't you?" Anna Maria asked.

"Mhhh," Dragon moaned lightly, enjoying the cool water. "I like consistency. I've been going to Mai Lei since Jack first introduced me to the place. I think it was his way of welcoming me into freedom or something, but he paid her to come to the ship. It was wonderful. I hadn't had anything like that since . ."

"Since when?" Will prodded, swimming up to her.

"Since my life before the Pearl," Dragon replied firmly closing off further questions. "Anyway, I can't wait to get her hands on me. Mei Li's so wonderful and I've been going to her long enough that she knows exactly what I need without me having to articulate it and as you can imagine, once you get past a certain point you can't think that clearly. I really could use at least two long sessions, maybe four. I think it's cheaper to just enlist her for the duration of our stay and it's not like my share's running low these days. We've been doing well."

"You can't wait to get _her_ _hands_ on you?" Will asked incredulously. "A her? What do you mean?"

Anna Maria had a giggling fit while Dragon rolled her eyes. "Will, Mai Lei is a woman who massages me at a spa in Shan Yu. So nakedness and hands touching me is fairly standard."

"Oh, that makes more sense. But what about the not being able to think clearly bit?" Will pressed.

"See this is why you shouldn't eves drop Mister Turner," Dragon scolded. "Once you get past a certain level of relaxation during a massage, you really can't think, you're in a sort of relaxation trance."

"Don't let her fool you. Dragon's a wild one." Jack replied, paddling over. "I go to the same spa sometimes myself. Lei Shou always gives me a marvelous massage and then some."

"Yes well, I didn't say sex wasn't offered at the spa, but they cater to a better clientele than a brothel and you can get the spa services without the sex services." Dragon turned to scrutinize Jack. "How do you get in Mei lei to come out to the ship in the first place anyhow?"

Jack feinted hurt, his hand at his heart. "You wound me so. I know the owner. We go way back. I've done her a few favors, so she lets me come by. How do you get in? I've always wondered. I mean that first time I brought Mai Lei to you and might I add that was a trick to get done. I always wondered how you managed to get back in."

"I appreciate your efforts on my behalf. I enjoyed my first massage so much, I asked Mai Lei to take me back to her house to see if I could make arrangements for the next time we were in port. As it turned out, the Madame was close to an old friend of mine. I've done her a few favors over the years myself and now I can get in on my own and bring a guest."

"Well as long as you've enjoyed yourself." Jack replied grinning.

Will was feeling a bit like an outsider in the conversation, but determined to hold his own. "So, what are we up to in port?"

"We?" Dragon repeated. "Well you and the other new crew will take turns watching the ship with Gibbs and Johnson and a few other trustworthy veterans. Anna Maria and I have business at the spa. Jack and the rest of the crew on shore leave usually hit the bars and brothels and gather a few supplies for the ship with our five finger discount."

"Ah," Will replied, his voice drenched in understanding. "So we'll be stealing supplies then."

"Borrowing. Borrowing with no intention of returning," Jack clarified. "And quietly too, we don't want any trouble."

"Really?" Will replied skeptically.

"We're trying to keep a low profile these days. We have no intention of living honest lives, but we're not murderers unnecessarily." Dragon replied, defensively.

"Indeed," Jack concurred. "It's much easier if you're not always trying to stay one step ahead of your enemies. We of course leave our mark with our enemies when the opportune moment presents itself, but try to keep most killing to a minimum."

"Ah, so we are trying to live outside of any established government, but also doing our utmost to minimize the threats to our freedom?" Will summarized.

"Yes, well put," Dragon complimented.

"It's a funny thing, but people, especially authoritative types don't care much about stolen goods as long as no one gets killed. In fact, as long as we don't hit the same place regularly, most merchants don't even notice." Anna Maria observed.

"Nice." Will commented.

"Nice?!" Jack sputtered exasperated. "Nice? It's bloody brilliant that's what it is!"

Dragon sat listening to the crew banter back and forth awhile in the water, letting her mind wander to something other than Will's body for a change. Anna Maria was talking with Johnson. Will and Jack were discussing the finer points of piracy and Dragon was letting the water work its magick. The water was wonderful, just what she needed after that fight. That fight that she lost. . .

'How the hell did she lose,' she wondered. She had fought well, had pinned him twice. Did she just get too cocky or was Will really a better swordsman? It was an irritating thought. Her good mood encouraged by close proximity to half-naked Will evaporated. Her good mood that solidified when he pinned her to the deck, when she lost. Glowering now, Dragon continued to brood over her loss until Will, noticing the gathering storm in her expression, floated over to her. Dragon noticed and almost managed a smile. Not many would approach her when she looked so foul of temper.

"All right there Dragon? What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all. I'm just fine."

Will studied her skeptically. "Are you angry because I beat you?"

Dragon glared angrily, "You didn't beat me. You got lucky."

"Hardly, I just have more experience that's all. I'm sure you'll have me pinned to the deck one of these days." Will assured her.

"I seriously doubt that you have more experience than I do." Dragon replied acidly.

"Believe it lass," Jack's voice retorted, joining the conversation, but staying out of range of her legs. "Will here had had more recent experience fighting on a moving ship with a sword, and he practices with a sword for three hours a day."

Dragon looked at Will with new found respect. "Really?"

"I know, I keep telling him he needs to get himself a girl." Jack explained, pretending to misunderstand her reaction to be one of derisive surprise.

Will started to protest, but Dragon cut him off. "I hardly think womanizing is the thing missing from everyone's life."

"I'm sure if you just sampled the benefits of that lifestyle, you'd see how rewarding it can be and change your tune." Jack replied suggestively.

"If you have one excellent lover, you don't need to sample anyone else." Dragon bit back.

"Of course, clearly I just haven't been with the right woman yet. Care to enlighten me?" Jack offered.

Dragon rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Will, pointedly ignoring Jack. "Will, have you been practicing with a sword for three hours a day?"

"Yes, since I was a boy." Will smiled, appreciating her sticking up for him. "But, not since I came aboard the Black Pearl. I didn't want it to distract from my work here."

Dragon nodded, considering. "Well then, I'm going to just going to blame this on a combination of luck and always being stuck in the infirmary during raids."

Will smiled, not even considering arguing with her. Instead, he suggested, "Perhaps, we could practice together for few hours a day."

Dragon smiled. "I would love to get back to weapons training. I think we could probably even manage three hours most days, just not consecutively."

Will nodded. "That sounds like a plan."

Their eyes locked and they just kept smiling at each other, enjoying the moment of warrior recognizing warrior. The moment lengthened to a point where it was slowly crossing the line from being intriguing to intimate.

"You're staring Mister Turner." Dragon pointed out as lightly as she could manage.

"So are you," Will countered. "I'm simply continuing to enjoy the sight of you wet. Again."

Dragon cocked her head at him, smiling. "I supposed I'm just enjoying seeing you wet for a change."

Will laughed easily. "Well at least I didn't lose my balance and fall in."

"True enough," Dragon replied. "We'll have to work on that." She grinned mischievously, beginning to plot distracting Will into falling in the water, if it was possible. He certainly was attracted to women. He mooned over Elizabeth long enough that Dragon was sure he wasn't interested in men. The question was could eunuchs be distracted in that way? It was a question that needed answering at some point in the future.

Jack, irritated at being ignored, broke the moment, shouting, "Come on, everyone back on board, it's time to get back under way!" With that, he turned and swam to the side and climbed back onto the Pearl, the men hurrying after him. Anna Maria shot Jack a look of annoyance before climbing back on board. Dragon shrugged and dove a few more times under the water to show she wasn't under anyone's thumb, before climbing up after Will, enjoying the view every step of the way.

A/N: I know this one took a little while to post. I've been working on the next chapter as well. Sadly, I am also looking for a job and it takes away from my writing time. Please don't forget to review as you read, it keeps me motivated. Stay tuned for the next chapter: "Shiatsu in Shan Yu"

(I know I'm having WAY too much fun naming chapters)


	11. Shiatsu in ShanYu

A/N Wow OK I know this took FOREVER. But I have like five other stories I was working on and well they won the fight for control of my mind and fingers. Thanks to EvilPurpleMonkey for adding my story to your favorites. BTW for those of you wondering how Dragon's misinformation regarding Will being a eunuch is going to play out: it's coming in a few more chapters probably.

The Love of A Dragon

Chapter 11: Shiatsu in Shan-Yu

The next day was filled with Dragon and Will scurrying about with everyone else, trying to get everything ship shape before docking. The supply holds had to be reorganized to allow for whatever they might acquire and to determine what was needed. Dragon and Gibbs oversaw this and made a list for those most skilled at stealth or those best suited to do heavy lifting to determine assignments once they landed. The holds were also being reordered with thought to hide the needed goods once aboard so they would appear to have been there all along. They all barely ate or slept, all wondering why they hadn't done the work a bit sooner to spare the rush, but no one ever remembered. Pirates were, as a rule, chronic procrastinators.

Finally, by the end of the day, the work was done, the journey nearly so. The copper sunset gilded the city of Shan Yu, nestled high into the sea cliffs, protected by the coral reefs off shore. There was one way through and Jack knew it by heart. Skillfully, he directed the Pearl around the coral reef to a small cove where he usually hid the Pearl. From there, those going ashore walked the gang plank to the foot of a mountain footpath leading to the city. Dragon and Anna Maria were two of the first off, Will trailing behind, unsure what to do. He really wasn't sure how to spend a few days here. He wasn't eager to start stealing for the Pearl's needs, he didn't drink excessively or gamble, and he wasn't at all interested in heading off to the brothels. Somehow, he doubted there would be a library with English books about. He'd forgotten to ask Dragon that while they were working.

He watched Dragon and Anna Maria walking arm in arm and laughing lightly, dressed in their finery, which meant nicer shirts and plumed hats. They each carried an empty leather sack over their shoulder. Will considered asking Dragon if he could follow them to the spa to get a massage himself, but decided he was better off exploring the city with Jack. Her tone earlier had implied that this was a private outing for Anna Maria and Dragon. Will took one last look at Dragon and Anna Maria heading off into the city, before falling in step with Jack and Thomas.

"This is perfect," Dragon moaned. "A few days of girl talk without worrying about the crew eves dropping. It is exactly what we need." She reveled in the feet of the stone streets clacking under her boots. It had a solid, defiant sound to it and seemed to build the mood for their shore leave nicely. As the only women on the Pearl, they had as much shore leave as the Captain, because in his mind, if he wasn't aboard to ensure their safety, it could not be guaranteed. The Pearl might have a better crew than some, but they were still pirates, most of whom hadn't had a willing woman for a few months.

"Aye." Anna Maria agreed. "I love the Pearl, but after a few months like the last ones we've had, a woman wants a few hours to be uncensored by what we don't want over heard."

Dragon stopped, shocked a little. "This is terrible. We're pirates who are afraid to speak our mind."

Anna Maria, cuffed her arm lightly. "Don' be daft. The Captain certainly keeps his own counsel on any number of things, especially since the Barbossa incident."

Dragon nodded. "I suppose we all have our secrets no matter what our station."

The spa was in the back of the city, built directly in the mountain using a series of caves, many of which had hot springs and so forth that were long reputed as having health benefits. They wove through narrow city streets, passing the bars and brothels the rest of the crew were sure to frequent. Dragon briefly began to wonder if Will would indulge in one of the brothels and felt the angry teeth of jealousy scrape in her chest.

"It's doesn't matter." Dragon muttered, shaking her head to clear the thought.

Anna Maria looked at her quizzically, smiling a knowing smile. "What doesn't matter?"

"It's nothing. Stupid thinking that's all." Dragon growled, resolutely.

Anna Maria nodded.

They reached the spa at the base of nearly sheer cliffs; rooms and terraces jutting out from the mountain itself. The doors were polished wood, a silk cord along the side to ring for entrance.

Dragon rang the bells and Madame Darshou came to the door.

"Dragon!" she welcomed. "So good to see you again, and your friend. Come in, come in. I'll tell Mai Lei and Safia to prepare rooms for you." She went on, ushering them in and having the doors bolted behind them. Dragon and Anna Maria exchanged looks, smiling. It was so divinely decadent having a purveyor remember their preferences.

"Madame Darshou," Dragon greeted. "We would like to first visit the hot springs and then begin the cleansing regiment. We would like to enlist Mai Lei and Safia to oversee this for the duration of our stay."

"And how long will that be?" Madame Darshou asked pleasantly.

"Three days. We will pay you in gold, half now, half upon our departure, as usual." Dragon smiled at her. They respected each other well and Madame Darshou knew Dragon to be honorable and to her word, even if it was seldom given. Dragon was also generous, knowing that a little generosity in her line of work often paid for itself in favors many times over. Dragon handed her a sack of coins from her belt, the rest was hidden on her person. Madame Darshou took the purse and handed it to her hand maiden to be counted once Dragon and Anna Maria were settled in.

"You must be worn out from your journey," Madame Darshou purred. "Let me escort you to the hot springs."

Anna Maria raised her eye brows at Dragon as Madame Darshou turned and led them to the springs. Dragon shrugged. A woman in Madame Darshou's position learned the skill of counting coins by the feel of its weigh in her hand. Darshou knew that Dragon had provided her a generous initial fee. Not so much because of its quantity, after all, it was comparable to the amount usually charged for such services, but it was paid in unmarked silver nuggets and that was far more valuable than pressed coins or goods. As a rule, Dragon tried to never offer too high a payment, as she might not be able to repeat it in the future and the bar once raised never seemed to lower with a change in fortunes. Still, Dragon also knew the value of untraceable payment to a woman in Darshou's position.

Madame Darshou led them into a cave lit by candles and torches. The floors opened into two pools of water. They were inaccurately called hot springs. In reality, they were more perfectly warm. They were pools of water created by the mergence of both hot and cold springs, resulting in non-boiling water and containing powerful therapeutic properties. Dragon and Anna Maria were left by Madame Darshou by the pools with the assurance that their "ladies in waiting" would be along soon. Madame Darshou liked to call those tending to the relaxation needs of women: "ladies in waiting" to distinguish them and their talents from the other girls.

While they waited, Dragon and Anna Maria put their clothes and affects into the empty leather bags they brought with them. Naked, they eased themselves gingerly into the bubbling waters, emitting loud sighs.

"Ahhh. My skin has been dreaming of this moment since the last time we were here." Anna Maria sighed.

"Mine too. It's like breathing after holding your breath underwater for four minutes." Dragon exhaled audibly.

"I'll take your word on that."

"It was part of my training." Dragon explained simply.

"Have I ever mentioned that your training is both odd and disturbin'?"

"Several times." Dragon sighed. "Look, I was trained as a warrior of Sparta. That means extensive combat training. The King of Sparta has to be a powerful warrior; his Queen must be the same. As one groomed for that position since birth, I have even more training than all other women of Sparta, not to mention any men not trained as warriors."

"Right. Still, scary." Anna Maria sighed back. Mai Lei and Safia came in with sandals, robes, and large, fluffy towels. Then they sat behind the women's heads and gently massaged their scalps while they soaked.

"That was a nice swim yesterday." Anna Maria began, glancing at Dragon out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, my friend; indeed it was." Dragon rumbled, sinking into relaxing oblivion.

"Will looks nice without all those pesky layers," Anna Maria prodded.

"Yeah, nice to see _him_ wet for a change. I could stand to see him with less thou- it's just mean tricking me into that sort of admission you know." Dragon growled.

Anna Maria smiled like a cat swallowing a particularly plump canary. "Yes, but it was worth it. I'm sick of you parading around like ye don't want him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I do not parade about and certainly not under false pretenses." Dragon retorted defensively.

"Liar." Anna Maria rolled the word out giving it several extra syllables as if to make her point more salient.

"Look, I admitted to you yesterday that he was a fair sight with his shirt demonstrably absent. I was plenty forthcoming about it too." Dragon pointed out. "And I willingly admitted just now that Will looks pleasing wet as well."

"And that you want to see him naked."

"That was, I'll admit, less willingly admitted, but it's not because I'm trying to hide it. I'm just trying not to dwell on it. I mean I'm not dead or anything, so why wouldn't I want to see an attractive male, like Will naked? There's nothing significant about it. If you recall I also admired Thomas sans his shirt."

"Fine. I'm tired of you not doing anything about it." Anna Maria spat, exasperated.

"Look, I'm not the Captain, who thinks that a good roll is the solution to every lusty thought. Besides, I'm not about to throw myself at some heartsick male, on the rebound for a little distraction for the both of us. He's still in love with her in the first place and in the second, I have Nyo to attend to those needs and I'll be seeing him soon."

"So ye wouldn't mind of I seduced him then seein' as how I don' have me own personal love slave." Anna Maria asked, trying to sound casual, eyeing Dragon out of the corner of her eye.

"He's an exclusively contracted Courtesan." Dragon growled, correcting Anna Maria for about the thousandth time.

"Whatever. So, you'd be fine of I offered Will some warm comfort for his broken heart?" Anna Maria goaded.

The murderous look Dragon shot Anna suggested that if Dragon lived up to her namesake, Anna Maria would be a crispy critter right about then.

Anna Maria just smiled back at Dragon smugly. "See there. You have more interest for that boy than a good roll. That's why you don't want me to have him in any sense and that's why you won't make a move."

Dragon didn't answer for awhile. "Only enough that I don't want anyone else to have 'im." She finally conceded.

"How badly do you want him all to yourself?" Anna Maria pressed.

"If you crossed me on this, we would not remain friends." Dragon swore solemnly.

"Well then, I'll keep my distance." Anna Maria smiled, satisfied for the time being. "You know how I was sure you'd feel that way?"

"How?" Dragon huffed.

"You've been so busy with your new charge that you haven't noticed that I have been sharing a bunk with Thomas for the last two weeks."

Dragon laughed, surprised. "You have me there. Well then it seems you have some confessing to do while we get our massage." Dragon promised, slowly rising from the water, seeing Safi and Mei Li approach the pool.

Anna Maria followed Dragon's line of sight and got out too. They wrapped themselves in towels and followed their "ladies in waiting" to two parallel massage tables.

"So," Dragon began as Mei Li began to gently knead her shoulders. "Tell me about Thomas. How did this begin?"

"When I left your service in Sparta, I spent a number of years moving from ship to ship. I even had my own small boat for awhile, until the Captain stole it and sank it in Port Royal's harbor. On my first ship, I met Thomas. He protected me and taught me the ins and outs of the pirate life. It was much the same way you and Will became friends. When I left the ship, Thomas came with me. We moved to the next ship and met up with Gibbs. We sailed a few trips with Jack, but thankfully left to enjoy some of our acquired riches before Barbossa's mutiny. I knew Will's father a little actually.

"You knew Will's father?" Dragon breathed.

"I did a little." Anna Maria replied, chuckling at Dragon's sudden interest. "Bootstrap was a good man, but not much for the mainland or the rules. He loved his son very much though. Anyway, we all tried to tell Jack that Barbossa and what became his crew weren't the sort to sail with, but they were the only other sailors willing to search for Isla de Muerta. Jack was a different man when he came back from that."

"So when did things with Thomas change?" Dragon prodded, unwilling to be put off track.

Anna Maria chuckled. Dragon could be like a dog with a bone sometimes or a Dragon with a bone really. Once she got her teeth in something she didn't let go until it was hers. "Thomas and I have been friends for years. He's a good man. And he's quite handsome as we've both noticed. I suppose it was inevitable, but nothing really happened until Will came on board. You were busy with Will, so Thomas and I started spending more time together. A couple weeks ago, Thomas came into my room to return my hat that I'd left in the mess hall. We got to talking and drinking some rum and one thing led to another."

"It usually does." Dragon chuckled.

"So what are _you_ going to do?" Anna Maria asked, resuming their previous line of discussion.

"About what?" Dragon replied, feigning ignorance.

"About Will." Anna replied, calmly.

"Mostly, gut any female that tries to claim him." Dragon replied, sighing a little wistfully.

"So you're not going to try and claim him yourself?" Anna Maria demanded, exasperated.

"Anna, What are _you_ doing claiming someone on board? What if it doesn't work out?" Dragon shot back, fresh out of patience.

Anna Maria shrugged under Safia's hands. "Well then one of us'll either leave the ship or we'll move on and go back to being friends. I've known Thomas for years and I'm tired of being alone. A pirate's life for all its grandeur doesn't usually come with a long lifespan. I can't start acting like a caged animal full of fear now. I'm a pirate, free to bed as I please and even love." She finished cutting Dragon off. "It's not as if we have to worry about pregnancy. That herbal mixture Madame Darshou swears by is easy to come by and to make for that matter."

Dragon sighed. "I still don't believe you can be truly free and be in love."

"Fine. That's yer prerogative. I just don't think you can be free and afraid of new experiences."

"Being eviscerated would be a new experience, yet I am quite certain I never want to experience it and that there is no shame in fearing it."

Anna Maria laughed. "Fair point, that, but I still say a pirates average lifespan is too short to not enjoy all I can while I can. That's why we're not home doing dishes ad sweeping floors right? We are free to choose my mate for love unlike those slaves otherwise known as domesticated females."

"Will isn't free anyway. He's still in love with Elizabeth." Dragon argued, voice trailing off.

"And?"

"And he's a eunuch." Dragon admitted, reluctantly. She hoped Will wasn't sensitive about it.

"Really? I thought that was a load of bunk from the Captain." Anna Maria replied, disappointed.

"Apparently, it's why Elizabeth left him. That and her blue blooded nature."

"Huh. Eunuch." Anna Maria replied, defeated.

"Yeah." Dragon's voice became uncharacteristically resigned.

"Could've fooled me the way you two were sparring the other day."

"Really?" Dragon asked, hopefully.

"You both were having entirely too much fun." Anna pointed out gleefully.

"It's just the thrill of the fight," Dragon argued dismissively. "Besides, it doesn't matter. I'm seeing Nyo shortly and hopefully he'll cure me of these overwhelming lusty thoughts. I'm just at the end of a drought and it's making me lose my mind." Dragon resolved.

"Doesn't matter unless someone else wants him, right?" Anna Maria prodded.

"Then I gut them," Dragon agreed solemnly. "Like a fishy." She would keep him others from him because she did want him. More than she had wanted anyone in a very long time. Jack was enticing enough, but Dragon preferred a man that wasn't whoring whenever opportunity presented itself and it would be a very poor idea indeed to sleep with her Captain. Besides, it was dangerous as far as she was concerned to bed someone on board The Pearl. It might make the other crew think she was a willing and easy mark.

Will was as a eunuch more inaccessible than the Captain, but otherwise far more appealing. He was more interested in personal hygiene, which was rather appealing and far more familiar to Dragon, who was used to the oiled and perfumed men of court. Will, with his long, dark curly hair and dark, soulful eyes. The way he handled a sword, such speed and grace. His technique and execution was a little better than hers was. It burned her to admit it, even in only her own mind, but it was undeniable. It might be the result of her fighting skills being rusty, but for now, the fact still remained that he beat her fairly. The way he had used the ship's momentum against her to pin her to the deck was brilliant. Dragon enjoyed mischievous thoughts for a moment involving Will bound in leather and at her mercy, loving her control, her dominance. So sue her, she wanted that powerful creature at her every whim. She wanted him to beg and then she wanted to feel safe enough to flip their positions; to surrender. She could remember every detail of being pinned under him, at his mercy exquisitely. His warm, damp weight pressing into her body had felt delicious.

"You know what surprised me most about that fight?" Dragon blurted out, trying to get away from her thoughts of being pinned under Will's delightfully hard, agile body. "Spartan Warriors are huge, build like Greek gods. I never expected someone so lean to be so strong, but he's like a jungle cat, all lean, steely sinew and grace." She continued, irritated at her failure. "It's an awakening."

Anna Maria waggled her eyebrows in a way that Dragon felt was disturbingly reminiscent of the Captain. "I'll bet it was an awakening. You're talking him about him in a way that suggests you've at least _thought_ about crossing that precious line you've draw for yourself."

Dragon certainly couldn't deny it with any sort of credibility, so she closed her mouth and enjoyed the rest of her massage quietly.

After their massage and a lovely dinner, Dragon and Anna Maria headed off to bed. Lying awake in a comfortable bed, Dragon recalled a particular type of eunuch used by Persians and smiled. Perhaps Will's status could allow him to be more useful to her. Persian eunuchs were fully functional without the risk of impregnating anyone. Persian queens kept them to keep them satisfied when their husbands were occupied with one of the other members of the harem.

'No,' she ordered herself. 'He'll just ruin everything and he still wants Elizabeth anyway.' She focused her thoughts on the results of a long day's relaxing instead. Dragon's body felt so deliciously relaxed, but her thoughts twisted around Will again so that even in dreams he became all she could think about.

Meanwhile, Will spent the night out with Jack. They went from one bar to the next listening to sea tales and conversing with other crews. He drank more rice wine than he cared to think about. When he finally staggered off to bed on the nearly empty ship, Jack being otherwise engaged with a young woman from the last bar, Will decided he had to find something else to do to occupy his time until they left port. His last conscious thought was how unpleasantly quiet his bunk felt with Dragon not asleep in the next room.

The next morning Dragon and Anna Maria took a relaxing mud bath. Dragon woke a little disgruntled, her dreams all night plagued by Will. It was one thing to have her thoughts consumed by him when it came to practical matters. When she considered daily chores, teaching him a new task, and so forth it wasn't personal. But thinking about him like this constantly with nothing to distract her, to occupy her time was dangerous. It was on this that she blamed her dreams. Today, she was determined that she and Anna Maria find something better to talk about.

"Tell me this Dragon: in spite of Mister Turner's dizzying beauty, are you still looking forward to ravishing Nyo? In a week's time?" Anna Maria began.

Dragon ignored the crack at her balance when Will came on board, anxious to seize on the new line of discussion. "Actually, I can't wait to lose all reason in Nyo's arms for a few days. He spends the time we're apart thinking of elaborate ways to welcome me back."

"So what is the feeling there? Do you love Nyo? Is that why you won't take advantage of Will?" Anna Maria asked curiously.

"Yes, in a way I do. I'm not in love with Nyo, but I love him very much as I would a friend, except we have great physical chemistry. But I'm not in love with him; I don't think I ever could be. I've offered him his freedom numerous times. I've offered to take him anywhere and live free, but he didn't want it. He knows no other life. And he's too pretty to let go just anywhere. He seemed really hurt the last time I asked him. He wanted to know if He had done something wrong or if I was unsatisfied in some way. I reassured him and decided to stop asking. Still, he doesn't enjoy anyone else when I'm away and it does feel a little awful, now that you mention it, to consider anyone else as long as he is bound to me."

"Huh. So, why don't you keep him on the Pearl with you?"

"Lots of reasons, chief among them Nyo's safety," Dragon replied. "If something happens to me, he'll be fine where he is now. But if he were with me and I got killed or wasn't on board, he could get hurt, killed, sold. And frankly, I don't want him treated like a sub human. No one but you knows who he is or what he is. The Captain, just suspects I have a lover there. If the crew knew he was my bound courtesan he would be treated horribly, I'm certain of it."

"I'd wager you also don't want the constant distraction anymore than you'd like the constant complication of a real relationship," Anna Maria pointed out. "See, I have you figured as someone who don' like gettin' too comfortable, because you get less vigilant. An yer worried what the consequences of that might be."

"I can't really argue with that. I have plenty of reasons for that to be a concern."

"True enough. I think Nyo makes you feel safer around Will because if you have Nyo safe and anxiously awaiting you return, you can flirt and banter and befriend young Will without any fear of the repercussions."

Dragon's temper sparked. "Enough deconstruction of my motivations!" Dragon snarled. "I'm here to relax, not to get riled up. Now, I need some rum and after this second lengthy little interrogation and you owe me the first bottle."

They drank the rum while enjoying their dinner. Anna Maria left to spend the evening with Thomas for their last night in port, but promised to return in the morning for a few last treatments with Dragon. Dragon decided to enjoy another long soak in the relaxing mineral baths and another massage thankfully without Anna Maria's damnable questions.


	12. Nyo

A/N: I have one more chapter to tidy and complete that I plan to post before the end of the year, then no more updates until January or so. I'm still sort of feeling out the direction from here for getting from point A to point B plot wise, so wish me muses or plot bunnies or hell, sent me reader wishes as you like. I'm always willing to listen to suggestions. Also, the story rating is changing to M as of the next chapter as things continue to heat up for Dragon and Will.

The Love of A Dragon

Chapter 12: Nyo

[Music I listen to while writing if you're interested: Kama Sutra: A Tale of Love & POTC scores]

After the first night in Shan Yu, Will had seen quite enough of Jack's favorite sights of the city, which all seemed to include naked females, heavy drinking, and gambling. Will elected spend the rest of their stay helping the crew replenish their supplies. Will ended up being a rather good lookout as he was the only one not drinking. Naturally, he saw things the others missed. Of course, what Will did miss noticing was that everyone in the town was drunk most of the time, certainly at night, so no one was really noticing things like theft.

Never the less, Will sat in the dingy, though lively bar with Jack and Thomas on their second to last night in Shan yu, wondering for about the thousandth time why he hadn't just asked to help the crew with their scouting for future pilfering. He was still nursing his first mug of grog and wondering if he should start pounding back rum like the Captain, perhaps it would make the evening less painful. Will had long since stopped trying to decode the Captain's drunken diatribe and was watching the inebriated antics of the rest of the room with poorly feigned interest.

"I wonder what dear Dragon and Anna Maria are up to now?" Jack pondered to no one in particular.

Will's attention came rocketing back to the conversation at the mention of Dragon's name.

"I would imagine they're enjoying the skills of the ladies of The House of Calming Waters." Thomas grinned. "Though perhaps not in the way you'd prefer to imagine."

"Indeed, Thomas my lad, indeed. I do prefer to imagine The Pearl's lovely ladies enjoying less innocent activities. Of course when we reach the port of Shui an Ning we won't be imagining as far as young Dragon is concerned." Jack grinned wolfishly.

"Aye," Thomas agreed. "She has her secret lover to visit there, lucky bastard."

"Yer not exactly going without these days the way I hear it," Jack pointed out.

Thomas grinned. "No, not at all, but I'd have to be dead not to appreciate young Dragon's assets anymore than Will'd hav' to be blind not to see Anna Maria's. Isn't that right Will?"

Will managed a forced chuckle and a smile, his thoughts consumed by what he'd just heard. Dragon had a lover? He felt his heart sink. Did everyone have a lover but him these days? "While I'm neither blind, nor dead, I do not feel it's very gentlemanly to discuss them so casually."

"We are none of us gentlemen here Will," Jack pointed out.

"Perhaps not, but I still don't feel right about it." Will replied stalwartly. "Though it's hardly surprising Dragon has a lover somewhere. Does she intend to marry him?"

Jack and Thomas burst into raucous laughter so fierce they couldn't breathe nor speak for several long minutes that Will thought might never end. When Jack had his composure back as much as he ever did he explained. "Will, I thought you had the measure of the lovely Dragon. Dragon treasures one thing above all others: her freedom. She's not going to shackle herself to anyone lightly."

"Then why have a lover?" Will pressed. As far as his experience went, any involvement had its inherent complications.

"Women have needs lad just like anyone else, they might be more carefully hidden under corsets in the world you left, but they're there and demanding just the same. Dragon just doesn't care to be a slave to anyone or anything, including her body's desires." Jack drew the last word out, his rum scented breath making Will's nostril's wince.

"Has she been with him long?" Will tried to focus on breathing through his mouth as he answered, hoping to still sound casual.

"Near as long as she's been on the Pearl, 'bout five year now I think as she's been on the Pearl for six." Jack replied. "He seems to keep her content enough, but it'll be a rare sort indeed that can tame her." Jack saw a lovely young woman with gleaming black hair pass by their table. "And speaking of rare sorts, I think I have some taming to do myself. Good night lads."

Will sat with Thomas for awhile longer talking casually about the finer points of seamanship until they were ready to head to sleep on the ship, neither of them inclined to enjoy the pleasurable female pursuits of the city as the Captain did. "So Will," Thomas began before they turned in. "You meeting Dragon for our last night in Shan yu?"

Will nearly collided with the main mast in shock. "No, why would I be?"

"I was just wondering. Dragon spends mor' time with you wi' you than anyone else and I'm meeting Anna Maria tomorrow for our last night, I though' since she would be with me, you migh' be keepin' Dragon company."

Will shook his head to clear it. Why did all this talk about Dragon muddle his head so? "No, as far as I know, she'll still be at the House of Calming Waters and I'll be here finishing up stowing our last haul."

"So, nothing going on between you too, eh?" Thomas pried, trying to sound casual.

Will almost ran into one of the crates not yet stowed away. "No, we're just friends. Besides, she has a lover remember and I have a recent ex fiancée. I'm hardly ready to get tied down to another female, am I right?" Will laughed, but it sounded hollow in his ears.

Thomas nodded. "Fair point mate, no point rushing it after something like that."

"So you and Anna Maria, eh?" Will asked, trying to redirect the conversation away from Dragon for the time being.

"Oh aye," Thomas replied. "Though we didn't rush anything there. Anna Maria and I have known each other for a number of years. I suppose in a quiet sort of way we've been dancing around this nearly as long. Actually, I have to thank you mate."

"Oh?"

"If you hadn't come on board and started taking up so much of Dragon's time, it might've been much longer before Anna and I got together. Those two have always been thick as thieves and we all got on, but, well, things were never going to change with Anna and me with Dragon so often around. Three's a crowd when only two are willing, if you know what I mean." Thomas gave Will a nudge in the ribs.

Will nodded. "I would think so."

"Well, I'm off to sleep. I'll need my rest for tomorrow night." Thomas winked and headed below.

Will sighed heading off to his bunk. Of course, Dragon had a lover. He wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of it sooner. After all, Dragon was a pirate, not a lady. And why should it bother him? It wasn't his business and it was apparently someone she'd been seeing for awhile now. Had he really allowed himself to think she was lonely and lost just like him? He was such a fool; and a bigger fool to care really. He shouldn't be worrying about who Dragon was sleeping with; he should be trying to figure out what he wanted to do now with his life. Did he really plan to stay on the Pearl forever? He wanted a family eventually. Still, the Pearl was beginning to feel more like home these days, especially when Dragon was on board.

Will found his thoughts drifted to Dragon more and more and he dwelled on Elizabeth less and less, particularly since his sword fight with Dragon. She was about Elizabeth's height, but less willowy. Dragon had a more sturdy build, wider hips and shoulders, not so much as to be unfeminine, but whereas Elizabeth looked delicate and fine featured as a proper English lady should, Dragon looked like more like an Amazon of moderate height. Will was surprised he'd managed to knock her off her feet. In spite of the number of times he seemed to catch her Dragon balance, it was clearly the exception, rather than the rule. She had a powerful grace to her movement, a way of becoming a part of her surroundings until she seemed indomitable.

Indomitable, it was the perfect word for her, he decided. He'd seen her lose her ground literally, and but he knew that even if she was down, she was never out. He suspected life had knocked her off her feet more than once, but she radiated the spirit of someone who would never give up. If something was important to Dragon, Will had no doubt that she'd fight until it was hers and nothing, maybe not even death, would sway her from her prize. It was good quality in a pirate sometimes, but as Jack had often shown Will, waiting for the opportune moment was just as critical as raw, unshakable tenacity. As a pirate, sometimes you had to know when to cut and run to try again another day. Will wondered if Dragon managed the waiting half of the balance as well.

He wished he had her apparent focus in life. Whether he chose the life of a pirate in the end or not, Will wanted to know his choice was the right fit the way Dragon seemed to know that about all the various pieces of her life. She knew what she wanted and she knew how to satisfy it. He envied that clarity. He hoped that in spending time with her, some of that clarity might rub off on him. Best to just carry on as before, he decided. It would sort itself out in time. It had to.

Dragon smiled, lounging in the water. Her most recent massage had eased the tensions of discussing her thoughts on Will with Anna Maria. Yes, Jack had certainly started a good thing by introducing her to Mai Lei; if not at all what he had intended.

That first massage had been an awakening. Suddenly, Dragon realized she was free; really free. No more politics to worry about or protocols or diplomacy; she could live her life as she saw fit so long as her uncle never found her. She felt keenly the need to assert the full depths and breadth of her freedom. Dragon started by wearing her blades more openly and didn't always worry about hiding her figure and then she decided at last that it was time to take control of the one area of her life that had always been used as a bargaining chip. She would lose her virginhood and she would do it on her own terms. She inquired with Mai Lei and Madame Darfur for a suitably discreet and upscale establishment in one of the places the Pearl frequented. They both suggested The House of Little Sisters aka Fáng zi de Xiǎo Jiě Mei run by Madame Shou.

When The Pearl docked there next, Dragon sought out the House a bit trepidatiously. She went inside and wore the amulet given to her by her weapons teacher. It was only recognized by those in its fellowship. Her teacher, Wan Shen had told her there would be provisions left for her at certain establishments run by the Shadow Society. The House of Little Sisters turned out to be one such place.

She had rehearsed a speech for this moment so she could ask for exactly what she needed without drawing unnecessary attention or seeming nervous and shy or timid. "I have come to pay for a male escort for the evening, my age, attractive, impeccably clean and unblemished, but trained."

The response was not at all what she had expected. Apparently, her old weapons master, Wan Shen, had done the house a great service, and he had left a sum of money for them to use to provide his protégé whatever she desired. The House of Little Sisters was also a spa similar to The House of Calming Waters in Shan Yu, no doubt he planned for her to use it towards physical renewal, though not in this form certainly. He left her a note detailing this arrangement as well as indicating that he might meet her there to continue their training from time to time.

As a result of the services he provided to the house many years before, the Madame also offered a gift to Wan Shen's star pupil: an exclusive consort to handle as she chose and Wan Shen's account would cover room and board. Wan Shen did not of course know about this gift, but frankly Dragon was more comfortable with accepting it for that reason. For this purpose, Madame Shou presented several gorgeous males according to her requirements for her to choose.

Dragon's eyes paled, unused to having such a boon. She wondered briefly what favor Wan Shen had preformed for the house, but quickly decided that under the circumstances it was best not to know. For all she knew, the answer could lead to a disturbing tale of her master's sexual escapades with the Madame and she had no need for that mental imagery.

As a queen-to-be, she had of course had slaves and servants at the Spartan palace. Still after her friendship with Anna Maria and with the things she had witnessed during her time on board The Black Pearl she was, to say the least, uncomfortable with one being owning another, particularly, given her high value placed on her own freedom. But, none of the males presented seemed afraid or even upset. They all seemed to be looking her over, plainly interested in her, with a couple notable exceptions who seemed to be more interested in each other.

'Well,' She thought chidingly, 'I should have specified, 'likes women' I suppose.'

Madame Shou told her their names as she introduced them. Dragon considered each in turn carefully. She didn't want anyone unwilling or uninterested in belonging to her. Nyo had met her eyes with a shy intensity that showed a strength that intrigued her and she saw a hunger build in his eyes, a desire when he looked at her, as if he longed to be hers. It was unexpected, and an integral part of why she chose him. He seemed genuinely interested in her and she wanted to choose someone willing.

Dragon recalled Nyo's face when he was chosen; the way his eyes seemed to light up. The fact that Nyo was gorgeous to boot was a bonus. Lean, tall, muscular with long blue-black hair, pulled back into a simple ponytail and large, gentle brown-black eyes that seemed to blaze with unexpected heat when they met her own eyes. He wore a kimono of deep blue silk embroidered with tiny silver cranes and matching pants. His toned musculature was evident even through his clothing.

Nyo's eyes fixed on hers and the faintest of smiles curved his lips. "I will serve you well," He promised, so eager that he spoke louder than was expected. The words were protocol in this situation, but his delivery convinced her that he meant it. Dragon shivered pleasantly and nodded towards him, sealing the arrangement.

Dragon allowed time for this first visit. Dragon wanted to take her time with Nyo. She wanted to savor him. She made arrangements for his needs. A suite of rooms to himself, supplies as he deemed appropriate within a monthly stipend determined by her. The situation had been paid for by her old weapons master, so money was not an issue.

Dragon cajoled the Captain to stay in Shui an Ning a week. Dragon traded truth for time. Wan Shen was a member of the Shadow Society, a group of warriors working in secret to influence the world for good. As Wan Shen's student, she was a member as well and one day would help him more directly, but for now she was still a student training whenever they could meet. She told the Captain about her membership into the Shadow Society through Wan Shen's association. It was something she planned to tell Jack anyway in case they ran into trouble in the Orient. Her alliance could help them out of many precarious situations. But the Captain believed she had grudgingly revealed something of great importance to him and he valued it greatly. Dragon understood the truth of its value: it was in the eye of the beholder. A glass of water would mean nothing to a man living by a spring, but to a man in the desert; it was worth its weight in gold.

When Dragon entered their quarters for their first evening, she wore a bright green kimono embroidered with silver Dragons and lavender lotus blossoms, her hair pulled up into two ebony hair sticks. The walls were draped in the finest silks and richly colored fabrics. Light bloomed warm and golden from lanterns or wood cut so thin and oiled so finely it was translucent. Nyo set a table for them with a large pillow for her and a smaller one off the side for him. He had tea prepared for her and a set of fragrant covered dishes that made her mouth water almost as much as he did.

Dragon smiled at him and he took her arm, leading her gently to the low table. He helped her arrange her skirts as she sat down on the pillow. "Thank you," She murmured. "This looks and smells wonderful."

Nyo smiled back at her, delighted. "I wanted everything to be perfect for you." He uncovered the dishes, telling her about them and putting small amounts on a plate for her.

"Nyo, you don't have to serve me, I would prefer it if we treated each other as equals or friends."

Nyo smiled at her. "As you wish, but not tonight, please. Tonight is special. Tonight is all for you, let me tend to you."

Dragon's heart pounded against her ribs. His deep, accented voice had a way of making every word sensual. She managed a nod and began to eat her food. When Nyo could see she was enjoying the chicken lo mein, he began to spoon food for himself eating quietly.

After several pleasant minutes of quiet eating, Dragon began to wonder about her companion. "Nyo, tell me about yourself."

Nyo smiled at her warmly and put his eating sticks down. "I was born near here in a small village. My parents died when I was very young and Madame Shou rescued me from the orphanage. She said I was too fine featured to be conscripted. I was going to be a present to a queen in a far away land. I trained for many years and when I was old enough, they cut me, so I could be a royal eunuch. They dressed me in my finest clothes and took me to the palace, but the queen chose another of the male companions that the Madame brought with her instead. She has been saving me in hopes that another suitable person might be looking for a royal lady's companion."

Dragon starred at him a moment in silence, shocked that anyone could refuse him out of hand. "I'm not sure what that Queen was thinking, but I'm glad she chose another, otherwise we could not be sitting her right now."

He grinned, his bright white teeth gleaming in the firelight. "I'm glad you chose me as well. With her, I would have been only one of many in her harem, but with you, there is only me."

Dragon blushed. "You flatter me, thank you."

"Is it possible you do not know the truth of this?" Nyo teased her. "Perhaps I should spend the rest of our meal detailing all the ways you appeal to me until you believe me."

Dragon smiled at him, "I'd be interested to see how long you could go on about my attributes to a girl that you barely know."

"Ah, you are correct, My Lady. Tell me more about yourself, so that I can better sing your praises."

Dragon thought she might melt under his compliments. She searched his dark eyes for some sign that he was just saying these things to please her, but she could sense no deception. "My past is actually a carefully guarded secret. I can tell you about the last year of my life though, when my freedom began. I was born into a life of wealth and privilege, duty and destiny, but then what was a comfortable mantle of responsibility, became a noose of politics, lies, and covetousness that I could no longer be a pawn in. So I ran away and joined a pirate ship. My friend helped me secure passage and that's where I live now. I'll be away from you for long periods of time, but I'll always return here as long as I can."

"I see, well then, tell me stories of your life on this pirate ship so I can imagine what you are doing when we are apart," his eyes bright with interest on hers.

Dragon told Nyo stories of life on the Pearl while they ate. When the plates were cleared, he led her to a massage table and began to rub her with jasmine oil while detailing all the reasons he found her all together magnificent. As she relaxed under his hands, he began to explore her body slowly, reverently, learning all the places that made her sigh and moan. He watched her, his eyes filled with delight and wonder. She came so many times under his skilled hands before she even touched him that she lost count. Then he took her hands and led her to explore him in the same way, showing her how he liked to be touched. When they abandoned the massage and he began to make love to her, it was a quiet natural progression rather than a sudden invasion. When she finally came again with him, she was certain no woman had ever had a night such as this. Nyo held her gently, gratefully until she woke the next morning.

Dragon lay back in the water recalling it all so clearly she could still smell the sandalwood scent of his coppery golden skin and the reverent movement of his hands over her skin. Her mind rebelliously wondered how it would be if Will touched her and she decided that being left to her own thoughts was a dangerous idea indeed. She tried for another hour to try to lose herself in thoughts and memories of Nyo, but everyone seemed to lead her inexplicably, traitorously back to Will. She wondered why she felt so much more irritated with herself than guilty for thinking about another male when Nyo was bound to her, but she decided it was ultimately foolish to punish herself for errant thoughts. Nyo lived in a house of Courtesans; surely he had thoughts of some of the other women who lived there, not that he'd ever let her know it. He was far too thoughtful and well-trained for that. And perhaps that was the problem, no matter how sincere he seemed or was, it was nearly impossible to love someone fully who was bound to you. It was part of why she'd tried to release Nyo, but she couldn't explain that to him. Dragon wanted to see if Nyo were free if they would still choose each other and if that choice could blossom into love. But if she told him her reasoning, the magic, which even now might be shattered by their existing arrangement, could never survive.

Dragon pushed herself out of the water, resigned to being unable to purge thoughts of Will from her mind. She would see her Nyo soon enough and put these thoughts of Will behind her and things could go back to normal again. Perhaps Anna Maria was right and she should consider bringing Nyo on board for a time. She'd need to teach Nyo a few skills so he would be useful on board like sword training and knot tying and the like, but it was possible for a little while. Dragon shook her head, dismissing the idea. There wasn't room for more crew at the moment and besides, Nyo could get hurt or worse all because of her. No, she would just have to manage her hormones as best she could between visits. How hard could it be?

On the last night in Shan Yu, Will went back on board to make sure everything was in order when Dragon returned. Will was glad Dragon would be sleeping in the next room again soon, even if it would only be a short time until they docked in Shui an Ning and she headed off for the duration of that shore leave. Will was starting to become a little concerned over how much he had noticed her absence in the last few days and more than that, how often he had thought about the way her body had fit against his when he pinned her to the deck. There was something deeply, viscerally satisfying about having a woman pinned under him that he wasn't worried for an instant about breaking. It brought to mind the idea of a woman being able to be his equal in every way rather than someone he protected. If nothing else, Dragon could certainly take care of herself. He found it strange that it was a quality he found so intriguing in Dragon. Will loved being able to protect Elizabeth, to be the one who was bound to do so by right and responsibility. It was his honor, for the brief time he had been able to enjoy that role in her life. It had felt so good to be needed on such a basic level. Will wondered if needing someone on that basic level was necessary in a relationship for love to bloom or if it was just one set of conditions, like different growing needs for different flowers. If need and adventure was what he and Elizabeth required for love to bloom, would it be the same set of variables for he and another woman, or would he still need someone who needed him. And if Will did need someone who needed him for love to bloom, could Dragon ever be that person who needed someone else for anything? Or would being with Dragon require that both persons were content alone and relatively self-sufficient, but chose to be together in spite of that? Was choosing to be with someone, even though you had no basic need for them, a more powerful combination of elements for allowing love to grow than mutual need? It was certainly a thought he'd have to consider more closely. Either way, if he intended for anything to develop between he and Dragon, the key would certainly be the Captain's sage advice of waiting for the opportune moment.

Will decided firmly to find something more industrious to do while they were in Shui an Ning as they were to be there for nearly a week. Perhaps, he could use one of the forges there to do some black smithing and sell his wares. Dragon and Jack seemed well-connected in this part of the world; perhaps they could help him arrange it. One thing was for sure; with as much as Will was looking forward to Dragon coming back to the Pearl, he would need something to distract him thoroughly on their next stop while she was with her mysterious lover or he might just drive himself mad.

A/N: Look for the next chapter soon: All Worked Up and No Where To Go with the new story rating: M as things start to heat up between Will and Dragon


	13. All Worked Up and No Where To Go

Chapter 13: All Worked Up and No Where To Go

[Harem by Sarah Brightman/ POTC Sndtrk/ Robin Hood Prince of Thieves Score/ Meet Joe Black Score]

"Damn the man!" Dragon shouted deep within the spa in the caves where the bathes lay. After several days of discussing Will with Anna Maria and their masseuses, Dragon was in a crazed lather. All that girl talk about her thoughts on Will and even their Dragon's intentional mental digressions into discussing recalling the more intimate details of her relationship with Nyo to distract herself from thinking about Will only made Dragon more ragged with hunger for the blacksmith. She was near out of her mind and certainly didn't trust herself around him. She Dragon was sure she would just glower at him, trying to disguise her extreme state of sexual frustration and then he'd want to know what was wrong. He'd Will would fuss and bluster and, just like a border collie, do everything in his power to win his way back into favor regardless of the silly fact that he had no idea what he had done to offend.

Dragon paused in her mental rant, and reflected on the quality of Will's begging a moment. Suddenly, she saw him in her mind's eye no longer just talking and pleading and doing extra chores, she saw him offering to massage her shoulders with some expensive jasmine oil he'd happened to buy just for her. Could he please massage it into her shoulders and try to ease her out of her funk? And she'd acquiesce and Will would run his oiled hands down her spine. And then dip lower, beneath the towel and she'd turn around . . .

"No! No! No! No! No! No!" Dragon shouted aloud. "This is very bad logic! Very bad! There must be no dallying with crew!" She was going mad. It was the only explanation. She could not be thinking as something as risky as sleeping with a member of the crew. She could not allow herself to stay in the thrall of any male. It endangered everything. Next thing she knew every crew member with an itch they couldn't scratch would be after her. And why would she want to get involved with someone so clearly still in love with some damnable debutant? Still, she Dragon couldn't stop thinking about him and nothing was helping. Somehow, everything was making it worse. She would be in a dreadful fever by the time she got on board.

"Best to just hide in my cabin, make Will do my work and say it's my time of the month." Dragon resolved. But when she saw him at the end of gang plank helping get a few last minute items ready to load on the ship, she just wanted to walk with him and talk about what he'd been up to for the past few days . . . and then pin him to the galley counter and tear off his clothes. . . "No, no, no!" Dragon muttered. She pushed past Will and raced up to the crow's nest to take first watch and keep herself out of trouble. "I just need to get to Nyo," Dragon repeated over and over like a mantra, scanning the horizon and surrounding waters. She didn't stop muttering it even after she had gone to sleep below decks many hours later.

All night long, she was plagued by thoughts of Will and what his hands, so deft with a sword might do to her. With the result that when she woke up, Dragon was half crazy with lust again. She looked out the window. It was still mostly dark out she could take care of her hormones and still have time to get up and do her chores. She sighed deeply, enjoying the privacy of her room and began to think of Nyo, wonderful, desirable, talented, loving Nyo. She could feel his hands caress her arms, her thighs, her breasts . . . her hand slipped under her trousers as her fantasy continued. She felt his lips on her she pulled away to look at him blissfully and noticed it wasn't Nyo her minds had her kissing . . . but Will. It was too late, she was half asleep and she didn't have the energy in her dream state to stop her thoughts from drifting where they longed to go . . Will's pants. She thrashed and moaned, softly calling his name.

Will was awake, finally resigned to lying awake, wondering why Dragon was avoiding him. It was pathetic, he knew to care so much about how she treated him or thought of him, but he admired her spirit and he frankly couldn't take rejection well. Near dawn, he was roused from his musings by sounds coming from Dragon's room. He could hear moaning and wondered if she was feeling sick, then he heard what sounded like her crying out for him. Will got out of bed and went to her door to make sure he heard her calling for him and not just sleep talking. He was sure Dragon wouldn't thank him for waking her up. Will pressed his ear to the door and heard her calling his name in a rather distressed tone. Worried now, he knocked on the door, calling out, "Dragon are you all right? I can't help you, the door's locked." He called out jiggling the handle.

Dragon woke with a start, caught somewhere between terror and the aftershocks of a mind-blowing, self-inflicted orgasm. Will was no longer pounding her into blissful oblivion, he was pounding on her door trying to get in. Mortified and furious, Dragon pulled her hand free like it was on fire and went to the door. She nearly threw it open, but was terrified Will would figure it out if he saw her before she had a chance to compose herself and come down off her high. "Will, don't come in, do you hear me? I'm fine."

Will stopped knocking. "Are you sure? You sound rather shaken."

'You have no idea.' Dragon thought to herself. 'No fucking idea.' To Will she replied, "I was just really sleeping deeply. Intense dreams you know." She called into the door.

"Dragon, come off it."

'I really already have and then some,' Dragon thought.

"I heard you." Will hissed through the door.

Dragon's heart leapt into her throat as her stomach dropped.

"I heard you calling for me. There's no need to be proud. If you're not feeling well just tell me and I'll make breakfast."

Dragon seized on it. "Your right Will, no need for me to be silly about it. I'm just feeling a bit off color. I would really appreciate it if you would make breakfast by yourself this morning. Tell the Captain I'm sorry."

Will sighed, feeling he had made enormous progress getting Dragon to admit she wasn't feeling well and trusting him to fill in for her. "You can count on me Dragon. Is there anything I can do for you before I get to it?"

'Get in here and pound me into the wall.' But aloud she merely said. "No, that's alright."

As Will cheerfully went back to work, Dragon crawled back into bed. 'Un fucking believable,' she muttered in her head where Will couldn't mercifully hear her. 'What are the odds that I'd start dreaming about Will for one and then calling out his name in my sleep? I never talk in my sleep!' She groaned into her pillow and then lay down trying to relax. She lay there remembering her dream. Will had been amazing. It had been so real, so intense. She could smell him, feel his skin, hear his breath and moans cocooning her. Dragon's breath started to quicken again, but she resisted the urge to give in to it. 'Will's not that dense. Eventually he'll figure out that I was feeling just fine if he keeps catching me.'

Growling, she rolled over and got some more sleep, but they were all about Will, so it didn't help her state of mind at all. When she finally got out of bed, Will was busy putting together lunch. When he saw her, he walked over and gave her a critical eye. "Are you sure you're well enough to be up and about, you look flushed." He felt her forehead and Dragon thought she might swoon.

"I'm fine." She assured him. "It was just over warm in my room. That's all. Was the Captain upset that I didn't bring him his breakfast?"

"No, but he did ask for you to see him when you were up and about. He wanted to make sure you didn't want to postpone our visit to Shui an Ning until you felt better."

Dragon's head shot up. "I feel fine now really. I'll just go tell him. We can't delay that trip." Will watched her race out of the kitchen like her head was on fire and sighed. That meant he had only a few more days to try to rekindle that connection he'd felt when they fought before she was back with her lover. Well he'd just have to make the best of it.

Dragon meanwhile raced back up to the main deck. She glanced at the helm and saw Gibbs and moved on to the Captain's quarters. Dragon knocked sharply and entered at Jack's invitation.

"Feeling better, Dragon?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Just fine Captain." Dragon assured him quickly. "I must have had too much sun yesterday. I feel fine now."

Jack eyed her carefully, noting the flush under her skin, the brightness in her eyes. A slow smile spread across his face. "I see. You came down with heat stroke did you? That whelp is more naive than I thought. There certainly is nothing wrong with you some time in Shui an Ning won't fix. You can lie to Mister Turner all you like, but you can't lie to old Jack."

Dragon started to bluster that she wasn't lying, but Jack cut her off, getting up and closing the distance between them. "You think I, Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black pearl have never seen a woman drowning in the throes of lust before?" Jack was nose to nose with her now, his breath hot on her face. "You might be able to convince the lad you've had too much sun, but you can't fool me. Your skin trembles with want and need." He watched her pupils dilate, her breath quicken. It wouldn't take much to set her off, but to run, to pounce or to lash out, he wasn't sure. Best to be a little cautious, he decided.

"You know Captain I think I'm not feeling well again." Dragon sputtered, the damn man knew far too much.

Jack smiled and circled around her, placing himself between her and the door, but still not touching her. He relished the building tension in the room. Jack leaned in to her neck, but instead of kissing her, he whispered in her ear, "I know what you long for, what you crave."

"I seriously doubt that," Dragon shot back, but her body was losing control trembling under the thrall of his voice. Coming up to the Captain's room alone in this state had been a terrible idea. She should have known that the Captain would know she wasn't sick.

Jack switch ears, breathing on her ear in such a way she was forced to imagine what his tongue would feel like tracing its edge. "You'd be surprised the things I know. All you have to do is ask and I'd be happy to tell you, to show you."

Dragon dug deep for anger, indignation, anything to act as a shield. "You'll do nothing of the sort." Her voice was rough, but lethal.

Jack backed away, holding his hands up in a peace gesture and smiled. "My mistake, clearly you're just anxious to see your pet in Shui an Ning. Although, unless I'm very much mistaken, I've never seen you so hot and bothered just before a visit. Could this have anything to do with a certain shipmate of yours?" His tone and raised brow suggested he knew exactly why she was in this state of mind and body.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Dragon growled. "It's just been longer than usual since we've been to Shui an Ning and I have needs not satisfied by just anyone. Not that it's any of you business. Now if you'll excuse me Captain, I am feeling quite ill now and will retire so I feel well when we arrive in Shui an Ning in two days time." Dragon stormed out of the cabin, not bothering to shut the door.

Jack chuckled heartily. He'd gotten her to admit she was all hot and bothered and enjoy toying with her hormones in the process. It was rather satisfying getting the careful Dragon to say something she hadn't meant to even if he could read her easily enough. Perhaps it was a suicidal tendency, but he did enjoy setting off her temper, seeing just how much he could push her until all her careful control broke. Jack was rather looking forward to their shore leave himself and interacting with her put a nice edge on it.

Dragon meanwhile thought she might spontaneously combust. Not trusting herself to working back in the kitchens after getting so stirred up, Dragon went to find Anna Maria and dragged her back to Anna's quarters for some desperately needed women's counsel.

"What's gotten into you?" Anna Maria demanded, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"More like what hasn't gotten into me." Dragon muttered.

"You mean who; 'who hasn't gotten into you'." Anna replied with a knowing smile.

"Is it tattooed to my forehead for everyone, but Will?" Dragon moaned exasperated, falling back on the bed.

Anna Maria smiled, her eyes dancing with barely contained laughter. "Might as well be. I've never know you to radiate sex like this before. You're like a cat in heat."

Dragon put her head in her hands. "I know, I know. I even tried to take the edge of this morning, but I fell asleep and dreamed about what I always dream about lately: Will. Gods help me; I called out his name in my sleep!"

Anna Maria nearly fell off her bed laughing.

"Wait no, it gets better. Will heard me and woke up."

Anna Maria was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. When she calmed down a little she asked. "And what did Will say to that?"

"Well you know Will, he thought I was sick, moaning, and groaning and the like and he wanted to help me so he starts banging on the door. I nearly had a heart attack. I've never been so embarrassed in my life."

"Good old Will. He wins the prize for most innocent." Anna replied getting back to sit on the bed.

"Leave him be, it would be a great blessing if the Captain were so innocent," Dragon growled in frustration.

"Oh Lord, what happened between you and the Captain?!" Anna hooted.

"Well I convinced Will I was a little sick and he took Jack his breakfast and told him. I don't think Jack believed him now that I look back on it, but he told Will that I should see him when I was up to it, and I should tell the Captain whether we ought to delay our trip to Shui an Ning."

"So naturally, you ran to see Jack and set him straight while in your sexual frenzied state?" Anna asked incredulously.

"Naturally," Dragon huffed. "It seemed like such a reasonable course at the time, but now it just sounds so obviously flawed. As soon as Will said it, all I could think was that I cannot get through many more days without seeing Nyo. There is no way that stop can be delayed."

"I bet he saw right through you."

"Indeed. Jack set about taunting me with his powers of seduction." Dragon replied ruefully.

"You resisted?" Anna Maria looked heartily impressed.

"I have no idea how. And now here I am terrified to face either again until I see Nyo and have him, not Will, and certainly not Jack, take care of my current state of sexual frustration."

"More like sexual insanity."

"You're not wrong."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to take Will and have at it? You'll never make it for two more days." Anna Maria teased.

"I have to. I can't use Will like that." Dragon protested.

"He'd like it just fine I'm sure." Anna Maria assured her.

"But for how long? How many hours or days until Will looks at me and sees a strumpet? An easy lay? How long before he loses all respect for me and then loses interest?" Dragon blurted. What was she saying? What did she care if he lost interest? That would make things easier wouldn't it?

Anna Mara sat there staring, no longer laughing, her mouth hanging open. "I had no idea. I thought you just wanted him. I had no idea you loved him."

Dragon growled, beyond exasperated. "I have no such feelings. Look at me! I'm a walking ball of over-stimulated hormones! I'm the plaything of any man with an ounce of sexual attractiveness or seduction skills! I don't love anyone! I love the Pearl, that's it, just like the Captain." She flailed her arms about and stomped the floor as she spoke, utterly unsure what to do with herself or her limbs.

Anna Maria nodded sympathetically. "It's all right. I won't tell anyone."

"Good because there's nothing to tell. I just don't want something meaningless is all. Nyo means something to me and I to him. This has nothing to do with the whelp." Dragon argued, unsure of who she was trying to convince.

"Then just avoid the Captain for a couple days. Have Will take him his meals and stay in the kitchen," Anna Maria suggested.

Dragon nodded. "That's a good plan. I'll just give Will a half truth and tell him the Captain was being irritatingly suggestive, but he shouldn't worry about it, because the Captain will be back to normal after a little shore leave."

Dragon and Anna Maria talked about nonsense for awhile longer and then Dragon went back to the kitchen and put her plan into action.

Later that day, Dragon tried to work quietly with Will in the galley and act normally, but really she was just at her wit's end. She was grateful Will seemed to be unaware of her sexually frenzied state and she blamed it on his being a eunuch. Every time Will's hands or body brushed Dragon's no matter how briefly or lightly was like knives cutting into her making her ache, making her painfully aware of him.

Will assumed from what little the Captain had told him about Dragon's lover in Shui an Ning that Dragon was just anxious to see him and that was why she looked so distracted.

"So you won't mind taking care of the Captain's meals for a few days?" Dragon asked Will, trying to keep herself from thinking about using her knife for cutting off his clothes instead of chopping.

"Of course not," Will replied. "He can be quite the scoundrel. Are you sure you don't want me to talk to him?"

"Yes," Dragon yelped. She'd never get over her embarrassment with the Captain if Will started trying to defend her honor with him. "Will please don't say anything to him. Just pretend that I wanted you to get some practice in case I get sick again. I'd be horribly embarrassed if you told him I was avoiding him. I don't want anyone thinking I can't handle him myself, because I can, I'd just prefer not to and since you're willing to help me . . ."

"Understood," Will nodded, touching her arm in a comforting manner.

Dragon nearly flew out of her skin at the contact, but did her best to hide it and smile appreciatively at Will. After all, Will was trying to help her. He had no idea that he was torturing her. "How was your first visit to Shan yu?" Dragon began, trying to focus on the food she was preparing.

"It was all right. I went around with the Captain and Thomas the first night, but the Captain's idea of fun was not quite the same as mine, so I spend the rest of the time helping with our covert borrowing of supplies."

"Ah, not surprising. You don't seem much like a gambler or a womanizer. Of course you don't seem much like a thief either, but Gibbs mentioned that you did well," Dragon grinned proudly.

Will chuckled, "No, not much of a gambler, with money anyhow and definitely not much of a womanizer. As for the thieving, the Captain and I once commandeered a ship of the fleet from Port Royal and thus began my life of crime."

"That's right, directly under their stiff upper lips as I recall. If that isn't irrefutable evidence of pirate blood, I don't know what is."

"Indeed. In any case, I was thinking since we'll be in Shui an Ning for a week, I'd really like to find something more productive to occupy some of my time."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was wondering if you could find me some work in Shui an Ning."

"You mean like black smithing?"

"Aye."

Dragon considered. "I think that should be possible. There's a smith there that I use sometimes when we're visiting. He does decent work, but when we go there, I have him do repairs while we're in town to pick up at the end of our stay. He's usually fairly busy. I would imagine that if you help him out with his work and give him a cut, he'd let you do your own work there as well. I might have to commission something from you one of these days come to think of it, so if it works out, I might get to designing something."

"You design weapons?" Will asked her, intrigued. What didn't she do?

Dragon shrugged. "I know blades well enough to use them, but I'd have to discuss the technical details with you, because I'm not sure how best to get the result I want, but I do want something constructed of folded steel, but sort of a combination of sword designs."

"I'd be honored."

Dragon waved off the comment. "I'd pay you of course, but I'd appreciate being able to discuss the fine details with someone competent who won't try to swindle me."

"I'd be interested to hear what you have in mind," Will replied, stirring the beginnings of soup on the stove. "So, did you enjoy your massage?"

Dragon flushed a little, remembering the topics of conversation. "It was wonderful, very relaxing. Anna Maria and I don't get a lot of chance to catch up just the two of us while on board. There's just too much work and too many extra ears. It's always good to enjoy relaxing in Shan Yu together and talking about things we just wouldn't discuss around men."

"Such as?" Will, raised an eyebrow.

Dragon glanced around the room conspiratorially; making sure the Captain wasn't lurking about. "Well I suppose I could tell you one thing since you're so good with secrets: Anna Maria and Thomas have taken up together. We spent a good deal of time discussing that." She grinned. It was nice having someone else on board other than Anna Maria to share some secrets with, even if she could never tell Will all the ones Anna Maria knew.

Will nodded, continuing to stir. "I heard about that in passing from Thomas. He behaved himself while we were out together, don't worry," He assured Dragon, her catching her suddenly murderous gleam in her eyes. "I'm still surprised she'd take up with anyone." Will admitted.

"Me too," Dragon agreed. "I would never have suspected it of her. We've both been unattached for so long now."

"How does the Captain feel about crew getting involved?" Will asked, trying not to let his tone betray the reason for his interest.

Dragon shifted uncomfortably. It was a matter she'd been trying to avoid mentally for days now. "Captain has no issue with it as long as it doesn't interfere with work on the Pearl. It's just less complicated not to, especially if you don't want to have to face the possibility of having to leave the ship if things fall apart. It's also not much of an issue usually as there are so few female pirates."

"Is that why you have a lover in Shui an Ning instead of on board?" Will kept his voice carefully casual.

Dragon felt all her pent up sexual frustrations switch over to temper like a canon flash. "What the devil are you talking about?" She snapped. How in blue blazes had Will heard about Nyo?

Will backed away quickly; putting the table they were working at between him and Dragon. "The Captain mentioned it while we were out and I was curious. I've never known a female pirate other than Anna Maria and I was wondering if it was more common to have a lover on board or in port, that's all." Will held up his hands in a copy of Jack's earlier pacifying gesture and backed away further.

Dragon almost laughed. She was in a right state that every male she spent more than five minutes with was making that gesture towards her like she might literally bite their heads off and dance on their remaining corpse. "I have no idea on that Will," she finally replied, her voice several shades calmer, but still quite exasperated. "I don't exactly spread it around that I have a lover. As for my own reasons for choosing a lover who does not serve this ship, I don't want to crew thinking I'm an easy mark and that's why my lover is not on this ship, because if he was, it'd be twice as hard to keep the crew from getting the wrong idea. Furthermore, I have no intention of leaving the Pearl, so I don't want some relationship gone wrong to force me off."

"I don't think you're in any danger of being mistaken for an easy mark," Will assured her. "Even three sheets to the wind, no one on the crew is suicidal enough to seriously try anything. If you want evidence, the Captain's a perfect example. He might make a damn nuisance of himself, but he'd never cross that line. He knows you'd skin him alive."

Dragon grinned in spite of herself. "Thank you Will. I suppose you're right. Still, it's a lot less distracting not having a lover on board."

"Do you love him?" Will's voice broke a little. He had tried not to let it, but the "L" word was still intricately connected to painful memories. He didn't know how to separate them fully. How did you stop loving someone you'd loved all your life? It was like trying to stop breathing so much.

Dragon laughed, elusively. She caught the break in his voice, but chalked it up correctly to Will's broken heart. It was more evidence staring her in the face again for why even considering getting involved with the young blacksmith would be a profoundly stupid mistake. Dragon sighed heavily. "There are times I think my life would be easier if I did, but no, I don't love him. We care for each other though and neither of us has any other lovers. It's enough for now I suppose." Dragon tried to turn the tables on Will, hoping to distract him from her wistfully tone that she couldn't quite hold back. "Thinking about taking a lover for yourself are you?"

Will blushed, chuckling, "No, I don't think I'm well suited to it. I guess I'm a romantic at heart."

Dragon nodded. And as a romantic he'd probably die loving Elizabeth. She'd be foolish to care or to try and fight that. "There are times I think I'd like to be a romantic, if it didn't sound so damn dangerous to the heart and the freedom. Frankly, you are my case in point there. Being a romantic is exactly how you got your life all mucked about. Of course, being a romantic or not had nothing to do with my taking a lover. I didn't want to be a slave to my hormones, but I wanted someone who would be faithful to me. I didn't want someone who would try to impinge on my freedoms just because I'm a woman, but I wanted someone to come home to. Nyo is all of that. He also helped make sure that I'd never be used again as some virgin prize to be won like a damn trophy. I may be a lot of things, but I'm not a piece of property for someone else to decide my fate at an auction under the guise of politics."

Will stared at her. It was the most Dragon had ever said that in any way touched on her personal life. What sort of politics could she have been a tool in and then ended up as a pirate? That sort of issue was generally a lot reserved for the wealthy and the royal.

Dragon, realizing what she just said, stared hard right back at Will. "Don't read too much into any of that, ya hear?"

"Aye," Will replied solemnly. "You know you don't have to worry about me Dragon. I won't pry and I won't repeat."

"Good." She replied, glaring at him sternly.

"So, would you like to practice with swords when we're done with this?" Will offered, hoping to help ease her temper.

Dragon considered. On one hand, it would be a good way to release some of her pent up energy. On the other hand, if either of them managed to pin the other down, which given their last fight was more than likely, she wasn't sure she'd be able to restrain herself. "Ah, another time Will. I think when I fight you again I'd prefer it was on dry land, so we're on more even footing so to speak."

"Perhaps before we leave Shui an Ning then?" He suggested.

"Let's try for it anyway," Dragon replied evasively.

Dragon managed to keep her hormones in check for the remaining days that stretched between her and Nyo and steered clear of the Captain, until finally the day had arrived. They would dock in Shui an Ning in time for dinner and Dragon could hardly wait. Her dreams were more vivid than ever. After a particularly good one involving her, Will and a nice tide pool, she stumbled out of her cabin to head to the kitchens to make breakfast. Her thoughts were still caught in a place between awake and asleep, so much so that she didn't see Will standing, half dressed beside his bunk. She plowed right into him, sending them both into a heap on the floor.

Her face landed inches from his, their lips almost touching. Dragon just lay there, sprawled astride Will, staring into his eyes, dark as the night in the dimly lit room. All she had to do was lean in an inch, a bare inch. Will's breath caressed her lips, tempting her. He was so close. She could say she was sleep walking or something later. As the myriad of excuses danced in her head, the moment went on far too long to be a mistake.

Dragon shook her head, clearing it and pushed herself off. "Sorry, not awake," She mumbled, before heading out of the room for the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen, she shut the door, leaning against it drawing in deep, steadying breaths. She'd almost kissed Will. She'd almost started down that slippery slope that she'd done so well to avoid. Did Will realize how close it had been? Did he care? Would he say anything? She slid to the floor a moment. She had been so close to making it through the week. Will wasn't a complete idiot, this wouldn't be like the morning he hear her sleep talking. There wasn't an easy lie at hand.

Dragon buried her hands in her hair in frustration trying to draw out an answer. She could tell him she hadn't meant to. She had a dream about Nyo and was half awake and thinking about him. She could ask Will to forget it, that she felt badly that she just missed Nyo, end of story, it wasn't personal. It was just hormones. Will might let it go at that if she made it seem like she felt tortured by guilt. He was an honorable sort and might think that she was trying to be faithful to Nyo and felt awful about the almost slip. He might let it slide then. She wasn't sure in her heart of hearts whether she wanted him to believe that lie or not, but it would be easier of he did.

Please read & review


End file.
